Beautiful Panther
by nuttynyc
Summary: She's ruthless, wild and dangerous. She's beautiful, smart and powerful lawyer. She's Calliope Torres. Street smart, and fresh off college Arizona Robbins has joined her law firm as a junior associate will these two handle the workplace. Chemistry? Deceit? Lies? Passion?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Panther

Summary: She's ruthless, wild and dangerous. She's beautiful, smart and powerful lawyer. She's Calliope Torres. Street smart, and fresh off college Arizona Robbins has joined her law firm as a junior associate will these two handle the workplace. Chemistry? Deceit? Lies? Passion?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Greys Anatomy. Just used them in this story. All belong to Shonda Rhimes. Although if I did Lauren would've been punched by Callie. Also if there is some quote that you read it's most probably not mine.

AN/ Be NICE…..please?

Chapter One

"What's the best sex you've ever had?" Teddy asked her best friend Arizona. At twenty-five Arizona was heartbreakingly beautiful. A cool, willowy blonde with a classic style and impeccable pedigree, she was simply stunning.

"Huh?" Arizona glanced quickly at the adjoining table in the packed Manhattan restaurant. The couple sitting there were deep in their conversation and had failed to hear Teddy's provocative question.

"You know what I mean," Teddy said brushing a lock of gold hair from her forehead. "Mind-blowing, earth shattering and dirty sex. The kind where you never want to see the person again, but at the exact moment you're doing it-anything goes."

"Well" Arizona said "mmmmhm" a long and wistful sigh.

"Come on" Teddy said impatiently. "Answer me!"

"Hmmm" Arizona thought for a moment, realizing this was not a question Teddy was about to drop anytime soon. "Miami" she said with a glint in her eye. "Tell me more Teddy demanded. "I lived there for a while, I was sixteen and she was so beautiful Teds, she was twenty-five at the time, major player, she was rich sophisticated and everything I needed to pop my cherry" Arizona said with a playful glint in her eye. "Arizona are you telling me the best sex of your life was ten years ago?" Teddy couldn't help but scowl. Arizona didn't want to admit to Teddy that was the only sex she ever had in her entire life, her friend would be horrified. She couldn't help but think of that amazing night of passion she had with a Calliope Torres. She made sure that I was not only comfortable but romanced to death She had a huge king bed laid on the sand near the shore, with rose petals covered everywhere. A pitcher of champagne with sliced strawberries. Sexy European oil, and an extraordinary talented tongue…..just thinking about that day turns me on right on the spot.

Arizona decided to change the conversation from her back to Teddy she didn't feel comfortable talking about her sex life or lack of just yet. "Whats with you today? Why all this sex talk? You're a married woman-and if what I hear is true, once you're married, sex is supposed to be nothing but a distant memory."

"Very funny ," Teddy said grimly

"I was joking" Arizona said sensing trouble in paradise that Teddy inhabited. Teddy was married to Henry and everyone thought that they had everything in life, they seemed perfect. "So what's up?" she asked leaning across the table. "Tell me everything"…."Well" Teddy said biting her lower lip, "Last night we were at a dinner party, and the question arose, about the best sex of your life, and here's the thing-everyone was coming up with really good answers."

"Yes?" Madison said curiously

"Naturally it came to me, I carried on about it being the first time Henry and I made love. Told the cute little story about it, and everyone oohed and aahed. Then it was Henrys turn and he suddenly went quiet, said he couldn't remember and changed the subject. I think…"

"What do you think?"

"I think he is having an affair" Teddy blurted. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "Intuition" she answered. "That and the fact that we haven't made love in a month"

How could a man cheat on Teddy, I mean she is perfect, tall, blonde, she looks like a frickken model. But the world wasn't proper and men could be dogs. Another reason I love being lesbian. "Don't jump into conclusions Teds, just wait and see. Most importantly get proof." I held her hand gave it a squeeze, and stood up. "Now can we go apartment hunting, cause I need to find an apartment can't afford my hotel anymore" and with that we walked out of the restaurant. Finally my future begins tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie was seated on her $100 000 desk legs crossed, sipping on a 10k bottle of champagne, celebrating her 100 million dollar deal she just signed with a wealthy oil porting company. All she had to do was fly to London and sign the papers. Life was perfect. She got up from her desk and went to look at herself in the mirror she installed in the corner of her office. Callie was a striking-looking woman, tall, curvy, with full breasts, dancer's legs and a cloud of long black curly hair that she usually wore pulled back. She never tried to play down her good looks, she never wanted to disguise her brown expressive eyes , full seductive lips. She was a beauty, although her idea of perfection was her mother Lucia Torres. A statuesque golden brunette, whose quivering lips and dreamy eyes reminded most of a latina version of Marilyn Monroe. As beautiful as her mother is, she is also beyond ruthless in the courtroom.

Callie loved her job, she was the managing partner of her firm Torres-Sloan, which is the leading law firm in New York. She got deals that no one could, she was ruthless and won every case she was apart of. Politicians and super-rich business tycoons were her favourites. Movie stars, sport personalitites and Hollywood moguls were low on her list. She had worked under the watchful eye of Lucia Torres for five years before she could even get her first case, ever since then she has been winning. Top of her class in Harvard Law, top of the industry in New York and now she was working her way in London.

"SLOAN" I shouted walking into Marks office. He looked up from his laptop, acting as if I disturbed him from something important knowing very well that he was googling pics of naked woman. "Am I a great or am I really great?" I smirked at him. I perched on the edge of his desk, "I just signed 'Moccho Oil" I shrugged , picking up a heavy glass paperweight and examing it.

"You WHAT?" he all but screamed at me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, the excitement was bursting through my chest, this was one of my greatest achievements in my entire career. "Yes, I am a Torres, I always get the job done" I say with confidence. "Well Torres we need to celebrate don't you think?" he smirked at me. What the heck I thought, Mark was a great lay, and I needed some release so why not. It was our ritual after every single tough case. "Well I most definitely won't say no to that" I purred as I sat ontop of his lap. "Uh Callie my office is all glass all around, while I don't mind all the attention, but do you want our sex tape on youtube?" I couldn't help but laugh, it really didn't sound like Mark would've thought he would love a show. "Why do you care Mark? I mean the whole office knows we screw each other anyway?" I said as I got up from his lap. "Anyway I'm going to finish some paper work, in my off-" "wait" Mark cut me off. "Since I am now senior partner, I found the perfect junior associate, a Miss Arizona Robbins, she smart, tough just what I need" he smirked. "Ow by smart and tough you mean big boobs, big ass, and brain as small as a peanut, mmmmmhm although the name does sound familiar" I was praying it was not the Arizona I know and loved a decade ago. "Torres don't worry, I love brunettes more then blondes so, you have no competition none whatsoever. "Be in my office in fifteen Sloan, we need to celebrate." I said as I walked out his office

Arizona Robbins. Please don't let it be her….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, they are Shonda's. Although if they did belong me, Lauren would've been hit by a bus, Mark wouldn't be dead and I would be the main character in Greys. Yes I love myself LOL.

AN: To correct a couple of things. Callie is 9/10 years older than Arizona. I have taken into consideration all your reviews and p.m.'s so I hope this chapter is better.

Chapter Two

When Callie Torres took her morning constitutional she invariably followed the same route. Straight out of her lavish penthouse on Sixth-fourth Street. Across Park to Lexington. And then a brisk walk along Lexington for several blocks. She enjoyed her morning routine. At seven a.m. the streets of New York were crowded and in the early hours the weather was usually bearable. She always stopped for a Danish at her favorite coffee shop, and then picked up a newspaper from the corner vendor.

As far as Callie was concerned this was the most pleasurable hour of her day, it was quiet in a funny New York buzz kind of way. Except when Lucia Torres visited from Los Angeles, which was not as often as she would have liked. When Lucia came into town her morning stroll was put on hold while she spent hectic mornings with her going over difficult, exciting cases, the type that lawyers shy away from, the ones that seem like a lost cause and there is absolutely no way of winning them. Those were the only cases her mother dealt with, she never took on an 'easy' case. She gave herself fully to her work, and she made sure that she won each and every single one of her cases. Failure was definitely not an option if you were a Torres. That's what she was taught from a very young age; to always be number one, second position was for failures, idiots, wanna-be's of this world. She missed her mom maybe she should call her once she gets to work.

As Callie picked up her morning newspaper, from the corner vendor, she immediately looked across the street where her offices were situated. She saw a lone figure facing the tall building, her knees shaking, talking to herself? Curious, she walked a bit closer to get a better view. Blonde curly sun kissed hair. Nope can't be her. Hot sexy tight ass. Nope not her. Those beautiful toned milky legs, those stilettos are definitely doing them justice. Yep that is definitely Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, and Callie couldn't keep denying it. Even from behind she was still looking as stunning as she always was.

At this point Callie was not only starring, but literally drooling, was it even legal to be turned on so early in the morning? By just the back part of a person, without even seeing the front part? Wait….what was Callie thinking? She and Arizona don't mix, never did in the past and weren't about to anytime soon. Thinking about the past gave her the chills, she couldn't go back to her past, she had blocked out all those memories, and now they all kept flooding back all at once. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this, she wasn't supposed to still be affected by her like this, especially because of what had happened between them, all of a sudden she just stopped, and everything just stopped. She couldn't breathe. She needed to breathe. But she just couldn't.

"Ma'am are you okay?" a random person in the street asked Callie, sensing that she was struggling to breathe. Not getting a response from Callie, the woman gently led her away from the road, to a secluded area near the shop without a lot of people, because there was now a little crowd of people gathered wanting to see what was happening. "My name is Jenny and I just need you to breathe for me okay? I need you to inhale, then exhale "showing her the motion as she was speaking, "Can you do that for me?"

Callie could see the woman speaking but she couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, she could see that the woman was inhaling and exhale in a slow motion. Breathe Torres breathe. That's all that you have to do.

Jenny could finally see movement showing that the woman was now starting to breathe. "Okay, that's good, that's very good. Now I have a water bottle with me, so you can have a sip, not a lot though, don't want you choking. Alright?" Callie nodded. So Jenny handed over the water bottle over to her.

After taking a couple of sips and having gotten her breathing back in control, she handed back the lady her water bottle back. "Thank you so much. I just lost my breath there for a minute." Callie admitted feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone every once in a while. Now that you feeling a bit better, how about I take you home? I can hail a cab? You do know where you live right?" Jenny said with a bit of a chuckle. Callie shook her head. "You don't know where you live, oh my! Did you perhaps hit your head before?" she was joking before about not knowing where she lived, now she was a bit frantic.

Callie chuckled a bit at the now frantic woman, "No, no, I do know where I live, but it's not necessary for you to take me home. I live nearby, and as you can see with the outfit" she said pointing to her lose fitting purple gym vest, short biker shorts that were black with purple pockets and her favorite Nike Air running shoes. "I can just walk back."

"Absolutely not! I am not leaving Callie Torres in the middle of the street, not knowing that she is safe and sound at home." She smirked seeing the shocked look in Callie's face. "What? You can't have the kind of reputation that you have and appear in newspapers every week and then expect people not to know you. Although I must say I prefer this Callie. You know, the one without the make-up, stilettos, tailored suits. You look….different but none the less beautiful." Jenny said smiling, seeing the mixed emotions on Callies face.

Expecting her to say something, but got nothing from Callie, Jenny hailed a cab. "Shall we?" she went in the cab, and Callie followed in.

'You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.' Arizona kept saying to herself, standing outside the tall twenty one fall building. She was now going to be a junior associate in one of the best companies there are, working directly with the infamous Mark Sloan, she had heard a lot about him but never really paid much attention to what she read because she knew better then to believe everything in the papers. Today was the day she had been waiting almost ten years for. She got good grades at school, made sure that she passed her Bar outstandingly, worked hard in Harvard law, and was top of her class even. She made a name for herself, she had offers from almost every firm, giving her everything she would ever want.

But Arizona wanted Torres, and only Torres. This is why she was standing here in the freezing cold, well not really freezing, since six a.m. just willing herself to go in. She wanted to be Callie's associate, but apparently 'her royal highness' didn't work with juniors, so Arizona went for the second best closest to Callie, and she had to settle for Marcus Sloan. Who based from her interview with him wasn't going to be much of a mentor because during the whole interview he kept starring at her boobs. But she didn't care too much about that.

"Are you going to go in anytime soon?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I asked this rough looking guy, who was dressed in an expensive looking suit but somehow, the suit looked cheap on him. He was carrying a cup of coffee, and a briefcase. So I guess he definitely works here, just my luck.

"Alex Karev, and you look like you are about to pee yourself. You look new around here, so I bet you are Sloan's junior? If I were you I would get my ass across the street and get him a black double espresso, and run back very quickly before he gets to his office. But that's what I would do, but you can stand here all day if you want." With that he threw away the coffee cup he was drinking on the floor. And in to the office building.

After about a couple of minutes, I walked across the street and bought the espresso. Taking Karev's advice wouldn't hurt anybody right? I walked into the building, and pressed the button to the twentieth floor where Sloan's office was. Finding his office wasn't as tricky as it was directly in front of the lifts. The office building in itself was exquisite. The exterior was just pure glass. Looked like any normal building, the reception was warm, welcoming and inviting but still has a dash of elegance with shiny metalistic desk and huge modern red and white painting, sealed with a big sign written TORRES.

The minute I entered the twentieth floor, I could just smell her. I knew that Calliope's office was in this floor, everything just screamed Callie, from the deep chocolate walls, fresh white and red roses in every corner and touches of the smell of lavender made me feel at home. I went straight to Marks office, surprisingly his receptionist was already there, actually as Arizona looked around almost everyone was here, and it was seven in the morning. Wow I guess, early bird gets the worm kind of work environment. I'm going to love it here.

"Are you Marks new associate?" the very chipper red head asked me, seeing my confused look.

"uh yes that's me, I'm Arizona Robbins." I smiled warmly.

"I'm April Kepner, marks assistant, it will be great working with you. You can wait for him in his office, he should be here in three minutes and twenty five seconds."

"okay." I replied, walking into his office. His office is not only huge, but so manly, glass walls, glass table, glass chairs. Then the typical stuff, signed shirts of football stars, autographs, the usual man stuff.

After a couple minutes Mark walked in. "Blondie, bright and early wow I am so shocked. "He saw the coffee on the table and took a sip, "mmhm just the way I like it, might just decide to keep you around." He winked at me.

"Aren't I just so lucky." I answered sarcastically. "It's a pleasure being able to work with you Mr. Sloan." I offered my hand to him.

"None of that Mr. Sloan stuff here, unless we in the bedroom." He smirked. I arched my eyebrow, making sure that he sees that I find none of what he is saying to me funny at all. This is going to be a long day

"So 'Mark' who can I expect to be working with while I am at Torres and associates? Do I only report to you or what?" I asked casually, hoping he will mention Callie.

"You answer to me, you basically my lap dog, I say jump you ask how high." He said while typing something on his phone.

"I am not your lap dog, I am your associate. Nor am I your girlfriend, so there definitely won't be anything happening in the bedroom. So I can handle some of your cases for you an-"

He started laughing, "Cases? Are you serious? You a first year and it's your first day on the job, and you already asking for cases. Haha that's very funny blondie. Torres will love this." He typed something on his phone. He then handed me a folder with some papers. "Photocopy this for me, and file it, you may now depart from my office." With that I was dismissed.

For three hours I've been stuck in the case files room, filing the hundreds of papers Mark gave me. Only three hours into my first day and I was already tired, these shoes also weren't helping. I filed the last paper, finally, I stood up, and left the room. As I stepped out the case file room, I heard that laugh, one that I hadn't heard in years. The one I craved to hear for years. She looked turned back, and mistakenly bumped her back on to Callie, and soon their eyes met.

"Calliope…."

AN: I'm curious, what do you think their first meeting will be like. Also why do you think happened between them? Don't forget to Read and Review XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, they are Shonda's. Although if they did belong me, Lauren would've been hit by a bus, Mark wouldn't be dead and I would be the crazy nurse that stalks all the doctors.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. And to the comment about weird German people hahaha wow, well hopefully as time goes by we will get an insight on why Callie is Arizona's one and only.

Chapter Three

"Calliope…"

"Calliope? Are you high? No one calls her that, are you done with the filing?" Mark asked Arizona. But she couldn't will her lips to answer him; instead she just nodded her eyes still trained on Callie.

"Oh Mark so harsh, so early in the morning." Callie said slightly bumping her arm with his. She turned, looked Arizona directly in the eye, and offered her hand, to which Arizona took feeling the electric feeling, "None of that Calliope stuff, Callie Torres, and you must be Marks junior?" she smiled. Not getting an answer from Arizona, she raised her eyebrow, and now feeling very awkward because they were still shaking hands. She let go of her hand.

"What are you stupid? Or have you now all of a sudden lost your voice? Which I would find very hard to believe because you were a fireball this morning." Mark said a little annoyed. He didn't want Callie to think he had hired Arizona just because of her looks, she wouldn't be too happy about that.

"uh I am sorry. Just a little star struck." She said forcing a smile. She offered her hand to Callie, but she didn't take it, she looked Callie in the eye and saw nothing but emptiness, indifference, sighing she decided to answer "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, it's a pleasure."

"Well welcome to the firm Miss Robbins, at Torres we strive for excellence every single day, this is a winning firm, I believe you made the right choice joining us. Mark shall we?" Callie said ushering Mark towards her office, not trusting herself to stay around Arizona for long without breaking down.

Arizona looked at Callie laughing at something Mark said, she felt something hit her cheek, something wet. It couldn't be a tear because Arizona does not cry anymore, so then why was there water coming out of her left eye? She wiped the water in her face, and slowly followed behind Callie and Mark but made sure to keep a distance, she was about to enter the office with them when Callie spoke.

"uh Mark why is your associate following us?" Callie asked with a bit of an annoyed tone.

Mark took out a couple of dollar bills, put them in Arizona's hand, "Get me scone with the coffee you brought for me this morning, ow and get yourself something too." He winked at her.

Annoyed and hurt that Callie didn't say anything while her partner treated her like an his personal assistant, twisting her lips in an annoyed manner. She may be hurt, devastated and feeling rejected but she did not spend those many years in law school to be someone's assistant, and she sure as heck did not reject all those offers to be Sloan's lapdog, "I am not your assistant, you can get your own scone and coffee. I don't mind doing that every once in a while but I was hired on merit and excellence, I'm hoping to use the skills I have and have been taught on actual cases, not picking up some coffee and photocopying." She replied angrily.

Callie lifted her eyebrow determinedly, before Mark could answer Callie spoke "Now you listen, and you listen to me very carefully Miss Robbins, you are a toddler here, a small three month old who can hardly sit up without any help. You know absolutely nothing about this industry yet, you are still fresh off college, you might have been number in your school world but this is the real world. We are here to give you skills, to challenge you, put you in tough, difficult and unpleasant situations. And you – you are supposed to take each of those with your chin held high, and Mark and any of the other partners are going to give it to you, and you have to take it in your stride without any complaints. If Mr. Sloan over here says you go and buy him coffee you jump at the opportunity to buy him coffee. You were chosen because of how good could they claim you are, 'best of the class', but don't be fooled Miss Robbins we DO NOT NEED YOU, there are many other suitable candidates better then you. Now you either buy the damn coffee or leave." At this point Callie was fuming, she walked calmly into the office, to which Mark followed close behind.

Arizona stood outside the office shocked to the core of her being, she had never seen Callie so angry and hostile especially towards her. Callie didn't even pay any attention towards her, she acted like she didn't even know who Arizona was, she talked to her like she was a complete stranger. Arizona couldn't believe that Callie was doing this to her. Was this what she worked for her entire life, to have the door shut in her face? Her face was now wet with tears, these were definitely tears.

"Welcome to Torres and Associates" a smirking Karev said to her, he walked past her laughing. Everyone at this point was staring at her.

The airport was a mob scene. Callie was met by an efficient young man in a three piece business suit who escorted her from her car to her own private lounge.

"Your pilot is running fifteen minutes late , in setting up the jet, I apologize for the huge inconvenience Miss Torres." He said apologetically as if he were personally responsible. "Can I get you a drink. In the mean time?"

Automatically she glanced at her watch. It was past noon. "I'll have a J & B on the rocks." She decided.

"Coming right up Miss Torres."

Leaning back she closed her eyes. Another lightening trip to London. She hoped to close this deal that would take her firm places very fast. She needed this deal. All she had to do was go over a few clauses with Frans Genero of Moccho Oil, who insisted she fly down immediately that day. Well he was too eager, so Callie knew that there was something he wanted and she had a feeling it was not good.

She arrived in London at ten in the evening, drenched from the long emotional day, from having a panic attack, to having to relive her life in Miami by seeing Arizona, by having to keep up the façade of not knowing Arizona, and now the long flight she had, she was ready to hit the sack and do her favorite activity in the world. SLEEP. She entered her princess suite of one of her father's chain hotel, in the east of London. Everything was just how she liked it, rich thick raw colors, it had a homey vibe, fresh red and white roses were in each corner of the room, her bed was scented with some fresh lavender, white bedding, red couch with gold trimmings, she loved the suite. It even had a beautiful modern silver themed kitchen.

She took a long steamy shower in the exquisite hotel bathroom, she flopped on top of her bed naked, lazy to even get dressed. Bleh. She was sleeping naked tonight, she was very tired, but she just couldn't get her brain to stop working. Arizona, Arizona. Arizona. Arizona. That's all she could think about. So drinking a bottle of vodka was what she would need to sleep tonight, oh well "Skyy here I come" She mumbled to herself, calling room service.

Callie woke up at noon the next day, feeling like she just got hit by a truck that came from nowhere. Her eyes were puffy, her nose felt like it grey five inches, the side of her face had pillow marks, and she wasn't sure all her senses were working. She just wanted to stay in the hotel room, the whole day and eat chocolate filled marshmallows. She really regretted drinking that vodka last night. She had a meeting with Genero at two p.m. and she wasn't sure she had enough time to look like a decent human being, right this moment she looked like a walking zombie.

She got out the bed showered, wore her white fitted knee length dress, which had a corset top, not only was this dress tight but it now showed a lot of cleavage. Well at least people can look at the boobs not the face she thought to herself. She put on her makeup, made sure to do a red lip, so people wouldn't look at her puffed up eyes. She went downstairs to the hotel bar, ordered a shot of Jack Daniels while she waited for Genero to arrive.

The law was supposed to be clean. But somehow it was the complete opposite, it was so dirty and ruthless. Getting into this contract with Maccho Oil was going to be dirty, she could feel it deep within, but if there was anything her mama taught her was how to play with the bad boys in the mud and not end up dirty.

Genero rocked up thirty minutes late, typical Callie thought. "The beautiful and sexy Miss Torres" Genero said in his British accent as he approached Callie. He was a very short man, Callie was going to look like a giant standing next to him, especially because she was wearing six inch Jimmy Choo's. He must have been in his late sixties, with a balding scalp.

"Mr. Genero, you are thirty minutes late. Not that I don't mind waiting for a man, but I have a five o clock flight that I have to catch. So if we could quickly rap things up here, sign the contract and we can do pleasantries later in the year." Callie said quite sharply.

"Well you a fast one aren't you? Well lead the way to your room." He said.

"I have the papers her with me you can sign right here." She said shortly.

"Well we at least could get some privacy don't you think?" he winked.

"Sure why not?" Callie led him into the lifts and into her room.

"Nice suite you got here he said admiring the view from the huge glass window. Pity you couldn't make full use of the room, if you know what I mean?" he said suggestively. Callie really was not about to ask him what that meant she wasn't in the mood to entertain such nonsense. "You know Miss Torres you a very sexy woman and you have no idea what that dress you are wearing is doing to me." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I really need you to just sign the contract coz I –"

"Well before I sign maybe you could do me a favor first, we both know what having us as clients in your firm will do for your company in the long run. So just a little favor of thanks would be nice don't you think Miss Torres?"

"And What would that favor be exactly Genero?" she said in a low seductive tone, dripping of sexiness as she came closer to him.

"Suck my dick. A little blow job before you leave. Those lips look perfect I can't imagine what they can do down there. Get on your knees and suck, I don't want you to miss you flight." He said with a smug on his face.

Callie didn't even hesitate, she got down on her knees, unzipped his zip, she pulled his pants down, and saw that his manhood was ready for her, with one look up to the man she gave him a seductive smile, and with one fast move she bit him, she made sure to bite his manhood, hard and twist. He fell on the ground screaming in pain, he tried kicking her but she stood up and stabbed him on the neck with her stiletto. She looked him in the eye, seeing the physical pain he was in.

"Don't you EVER try and fuck with me. I am Callie Torres and no one and I mean no one fucks with me. I am leaving right now, but I'm going to leave the papers on top of the table, you will sign them and courier them to me in New York before Monday. Do you understand me?" she said glaring at him. He nodded slightly.

"No one fucks with me and I just forget about it." She said before she spitting in him and leaving the suite.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favs, reviews and PM's, I really appreciate them. This is entirely AU, so you can't expect their characters to be exactly as they are in the show. Do not think that Arizona is weak or is going to be pining after Callie the whole fic, that's not going to happen.

Chapter Four

"You've been edgy the last couple of weeks" teddy said, massaging Arizona's left foot. "What is it honey? Are you ever going to tell me, or have I just got to carry on tiptoeing around your bad mood like a zombie.?"

Arizona roused herself from Tina & Amy's GG television monologue. "What bad mood are you talking about?"

Teddy dropped her foot and let out an exasperated sigh. "Either you're going to tell me, or you're not. Obviously you're not, so quit with short answers and long silences, otherwise I am out of here." She raised her voice. "You hear me, Ariozona? O-U-T."

"Geez relax would you, I'm just stressed out Teds. Two whole months I've been at T & A, and all I've been doing is photocopying, brewing coffee, picking up laundry and basically doing scut work for his majesty Sloan. He won't allow me to even touch a case file, I've been reading some of his cases and they are so interesting Teds, he gets the cream of the crop." She sighed falling back into the couch.

"I mean I am so close yet so far. I thought I would be learning so much stuff my brain would be exploding at this point. Apparently I am on a time out, until Calliope decides I can get out of the dog house, which is absolutely not fair because I did nothing wrong. I mean Teds is this what my whole life is going to be about being Marks maid?" she said throwing her hands up in the air while letting out an exasperated sigh.

Teddy could see the worry and frustration on her friends face, but something was lurking behind those eyes, and it wasn't just the problems she was facing with her job. It was like she was hiding something, or not telling her something. "Well hun I don't know what to say, what about the other firms that wanted you? You could contact them I'm sure they would jump at a chance to get you." Teddy offered.

"No. No I am not leaving. Besides we both know that Callie's firm is the best there is, even you want to work there, it's just, I just wish they didn't treat me like crap. I'm always holed up in the file room, digging through paperwork for Mark, that I don't even see anyone besides April. I have no friends or contacts there Teddy. I feel so alone." She said sadly. "This isn't what I thought it would be."

"Why don't you talk to Callie? I'm sure if you apologize, she will understand."

"Ha! Talk to Callie? You think I haven't tried talking to Callie. She is nowhere to be found, she disappeared on the first day I started working there. Gave me whip lashing, then flew to Lord knows where. It's like she disappeared no one knows where she is."

"I think you exaggerating Arizona, she must be on vacation, did you ask her assistant when she is coming back? I'm sure if you set up an appointment with her, she could give you an exact date. There's only so much you can do babe. I think talking to Sloan would be the way to go, just tell him how you feel in a calm cool manner. Try and not be hard headed, I know you have a temper but put your pride aside for a while." She said glaring at Arizona. "Cheer up Arizona, you are working at your dream job, it may not be perfect at the current moment, but it will get better soon, I would kill to be in your position."

Teddy was a paralegal, and Arizona knew how many times she's applied at T & A, being rejected every single time. She knew that she had an opportunity of a lifetime, she didn't want to sound whiney, so she decided to take Teddy's advice. Giving her a warm hug, she whispered "Thank you. And I'll chin up" she smiled weakly.

XXX

"Mark. Can I speak to you" Arizona said standing on the door of Marks office.

"Blondie done with all your duties for today? Come in and have a seat, i can see the stress lines on your forehead." he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I was hoping we could talk about my work actually." She said as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "I am sorry for giving you an attitude on my first day here, it was not my intention. I'm hoping I have been punished enough these past two months, so I'm asking for a second chance. Please teach me." She pleaded with him.

"Robbins you are speaking to the wrong person, I may be your mentor, but I don't touch tainted people." He argued.

"What do you mean tainted?" she asked a bit confused.

"You pissed Torres off, and people that piss Torres off are tainted. Even I am scared of pissing her off. I hired you purely based on your merits, yeah I'm sure after the interview you thought all I looked at were your boobs, but I know your record Robbins and its impressive and so are your boobs." He winked at her. "So clear your shit with the boss and you and I will be thick as thieves." He said animatedly.

Arizona hesitated before she spoke, "Where is Callie, because I've haven't seen her these past few weeks."

"I don't know?" he said distractedly as he texted something on his phone. "What do you mean you don't know? Did she go somewhere specific?" she said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"She left for London, told me some old fucker wanted sex in return for a contract, then she left London to who knows where. So yeah I don't know where she is. And I am done for the day, so you may now leave my office." He said standing up and picking up his coat and briefcase. Arizona left the office and as she was leaving she met up with Karev, on the elevator. "The mighty tainted on" he said to her with a smirk.

"What? How do you know that?" she asked a bit confused. "Everyone knows about you, and they know to stay away from you, you like the black sheep." He said looking rather uninterested. "Do you want to go out for a drink." Arizona asked him hoping to get some more information from him, but she doubted that he would agree since everyone was being rather cold towards her, for some unknown reason that she didn't know of.

"Sure why not? Unlike all the others I'm an actual lawyer with some big balls." He said looking so proud, I would like to see him in front of the bosses. Ha Arizona thought bet he wouldn't say all the crap his saying now. "Lead the way" she said as they exited the building.

When Alex and Arizona got to Tiffany's a little bar at the corner of Lex street, they thought it would be packed since it was just after working hours, and people would want to drink and unwind. But that night it wasn't the case there were a few people in the bar, with whispered conversations. The place was small, cozy and intimate. It smelt of honey and cinnamon, it was just the place she would usually go to, she was actually shocked that Alex picked this place. They sat on the bar chair and ordered shots, after an hour Alex was already buzzing and laughing feeling more relaxed. Arizona thought it was the perfect moment to ask him questions.

"So what year are you in? I assume you a lawyer right?" she subtly asked. "Yep, am a lawyer, third year focusing mainly on finance. I work under Stark a real ass, but he does his job." He said burping and taking another shot. Disgusting.

"So you don't work with Mark or Callie?"

"Nah. I've done a few cases with Sloan his a pain but his really good. Wins eighty percent of his cases, although maybe if he didn't focus most of his attention on screwing chicks all the time, he would be better. He is easily distracted. But no one works with Torres, she is a lone ranger, does all her cases alone, doesn't trust anybody and wins all of them. I joined this firm three years ago and never have I once heard she lost a case. I am totally scared of her. It's like there is something she is hiding, no one enters her office unless invited by her. But she is very nice though, Oh let me give you a tip don't enter her office without an appointment unless you turn to Mark Sloan or Cristina Yang overnight."

"Why?" she asked curiously. "Just don't." he asked the bartender to give him some water, he had to sober up before he leaves.

"Why am don't the people at the office not like me? I mean I'm a super cool person, everybody gives me these weird looks." She said a bit sad because she had been here a for weeks and no one has even tried being nice to her, when she asks for help with direction or how to do something everyone just says ignores her.

"Don't take too personal, they all would love the chance to be in your shoes, you got to be Sloan's lapdog, just by mentioning his name in places will get doors opened for you, doors that will be forever closed for us." He answered her. "But he treats me like crap." She shouted a bit too loudly. "Only cause you pissed Torres off." He said simply. "Yeah well Calliope Torres is very mean and harsh, and quite frankly bitchy. Don't know why anyone would want to work for her." She shouted loudly, so loud that people were now starring at their direction. "I'm just going to leave, thanks for the drinks Alex."

"Hey I didn't say I'm buying" he shouted after her, as she left the bar.

She didn't know where she was walking too but she was so angry and frustrated that she could hardly see what was in front of her. Somehow she ended up in front of Callie's office door. She missed Callie. She missed talking and laughing with her, she missed going out and partying a storm on weekends. She just missed her. She came to New York to her, she went to law school for her. She was still in love with her, and she just couldn't forget her. If she had a moment to talk to Callie and explain what happened, if she could just talk to her and make her listen.

She tried opening her office door, but it needed a security code. She hoped it was the one password that Callie used for almost everything, back when they were together. 'Badass'. She typed the word in and there was a green light which meant the door had opened. "YESSS" she squealed.

XXXXX

Callie Torres had her own private jet, modestly named 'CALLIE'. She had a crew of seven and, on her trip for the past few weeks travelling from Greece to South Africa, no other passengers. Two flight attendants took care of her every need. They were pretty girls – a brunette and a redhead. The 'CALLIE' uniform was a short white skirt, fitted whit jacket and a navy blue T-shirt with 'CALLIE' stenciled in white across their breasts. The flight attendants called her 'Ms. Callie', and smiled a lot. Good teeth was another job requirement.

Callie never messed with the help no matter how attractive they were. In fact she hardly ever noticed them , they were hired for a purpose, and that was to keep up with the Torres image. Callie demanded three things from the people who worked for her- loyalty, brains and a decent appearance. If they didn't shape up, they were fired. She was five minutes away from New york, it had been a long flight from Dubai. She decided to treat herself to a vacation she called the 'Arizona-stress-free holiday', she just needed to breathe.

Entering the lift to her office, she just felt like sleeping on the elevator, that's how tired she was. But she needed to fetch her keys from her office which she left mistakenly on her desk. She got to her floor, and had a weird feeling, a tingly feeling, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up. Entered her office expecting to find someone in there, but there was no one, she looked at everything and all seemed perfectly fine and normal. She looked for her keys on top of the table but couldn't find them, so she took the spare that were in her safe.

Callie entered her penthouse distractedly texting Mark that she was back, she turned on her lights, and when she looked up she found Arizona sitting on her couch drinking a glass of wine.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favs, reviews and PM's, I really appreciate them.

Chapter Five

When Arizona left the bar she really didn't know where she was going and when she entered Callie's office that evening she didn't have any specific plan. She took the keys in a moment of craziness, but the more she held them in her hands, the more her head started working fast and faster. She didn't even know where Callie lived, but after snooping in her drawers she found old mail which was addressed to her home address.

Step after step she wasn't sure how she ended up in front of Callie's penthouse, but somehow she opened the door knowing that Callie wasn't going to be home anytime soon since Mark didn't give her any reason to think she would be coming home any time soon. She slowly hesitated going in, thinking how wrong it is to enter somebody's house without them being there. But she just needed some comfort tonight, somehow all the alcohol she drank earlier with Karev was now creeping into her head and making her all mushy and emotional.

She opened the huge red door that hand small gold trimmings on the edges, and a gold door handle. She wouldn't be surprised if it was actual real gold, Callie had very expensive taste, and she had an obsession with Coco Chanel. The brunette was always dressed from head to leg with Chanel business suits or dresses, her shoes though were strictly for Christian Louboutin's and if she felt like it Jimmy Choo's. So it wasn't a surprise to see the statement widely known red door of her house.

When Arizona entered the house she searched for a light switch and after having a little trouble finding it because of the many switches and the darkness, she finally found one that lit up the whole house. She was shocked at how down to earth and real it was, from what she immediately saw, which was the lounge: it was made up of two big beige couches which looked very comfortable, one could easily fall asleep on them the blonde thought, and one arm rest lone chair all huddled up around a fire place, with a flat screen TV right on top of it. The brunette had a mixture of light and dark colors all over the living room area, a big floor rug with a tiger and a small glass coffee table. Arizona couldn't help but imagine spending most of her time here.

She thought of date nights just cuddled up on the middle couch which she had claimed already as her favorite, drinking wine, reading books and making love to Callie near the fireplace. She had figured everything out just by seeing this part of the house. She walked to the kitchen which was what she could recall as Callie's earlier description of her dream kitchen because other than being an advocate she knew how much Callie loved cooking and trying out new recipe's, She has a red vintage looking fridge, the color scheme of the kitchen was definitely red and white, which she knew were Callie's favorite colors. She had all the latest stainless steel cooking appliances, Arizona wasn't even sure what most were used for.

She went up the white marbled stair case which lead to top part of the house, she went into the first door, which was Callie's study, there was a big pine oak dark chocolate office desk, with her laptop, and a couple of papers on top of it. There was also the usual stuff, such as the vast amount of law books, on every corner of the walls, and a leather couch at the right corner. She left the study, next to it there was a beautiful simple guest bedroom, it had simple color pattern of sea colors, on the wall there was a glass framed black and white picture of Lucia and Callie both laughing their lungs out, you couldn't even see Callie's face on the picture. She missed her laugh riots with Callie.

She entered the last door on the door across from where she was, which she knew was Callie's bedroom, she found it weird that there were only four doors whereas the top floor was really big, which simply meant that Callie had a mega-super-huge bedroom. By just opening the door Arizona could already smell her, a tear fell from her eye. She walked in, and everything was exactly what she expected. The room was clean in a messy way, the whole house was spotless, it was so clean one could eat off the floor, but Callie's room was messy in a busy kind of way. It was rich dark colors, just the brunette's kind of style, she had shoes all over the floor, clothes on the floor, clearly she didn't know what to wear when she left. Arizona picked up the clothes, she opened the closet door not realizing that it was a walk in closet, so she tripped and fell.

Picking herself up and cursing lightly when she looked up from the floor, she couldn't close her mouth. The closet was as big as the house, okay maybe she was exaggerating, but it looked like she just walked in a shopping mall. There was racks, and racks and shelves and clothes and clothes all designer clothes. Dresses had their own section, so did jeans, t-shirts, skirts, shirts, her blazers, but she couldn't see the shoe section. She saw a door to her left opening it, she felt like she was in shoe heaven. She knew Callie loved clothes and looking good, but this was something else.

She cleaned up Callie's room as a habit, distractedly she noticed something on top of Callie's dresser which had a mirror, and a small bench. There were framed family photos, one was her as a toddler caught putting on her mom's red lipstick , she remembered Lucia showing her that picture, Callie had sworn never talk to her mother after that day. Arizona laughed at the memory. Then there was her and her family on graduation day, and her fooling around with friends and then there was one of Callie and child that looked between the age of three and four, she looked like a young Callie clone. They were wearing pink underwear, Mickey Mouse t-shirts and Mickey ears, eating ice-cream and breakfast. Could it be that…

Tired and feeling the after effects of alcohol, Arizona took off her clothes got dressed in Callie's over worn sweats, she went downstairs opened the fridge and took a bottle of red wine, switched off the lights and sat on the couch and cried her eyes out. She felt empty after being afraid to admit it to herself for so long she knew that she messed up…big time After about an hour she heard the door open….she froze on the spot.

When Callie asked her what she was doing in her house, she gave herself a minute to compose herself, it was not or never.

"We need to talk Calliope." Arizona said looking Callie directly in the eye.

"Uh okay I hope you understand how freaky this looks right. You are sitting in the dark in a house that is not yours drinking MY wine, in MY couch" Callie looked at her from head to toe. "And from what I can see you are wearing my sweats?" she looked at her like she had three heads. "Are you mentally ill Arizona?" Cause what I'm looking at right now screams madness." Slowly backing away from her Callie made her way to her front door.

"I just wanted to talk to you please Calliope." She begged softly. "I haven't seen you in ten years and I know we left on a bad note but I -"

"Bad note?" she laughed loudly. "Did you install camera's in here? Huh Arizona? Did you come to bug my house so that you and your family can take more of my family's money? Is that why you came to New York? Is it because of money? Did you and daddy run out of money? Cause if you want money here" she said digging into her purse and taking out her cheque book, "How much do you want? Last time it was fifty million, how much will it take this time Arizona? Name your price and get the fuck out of my life" she said hand shaking being unable to write.

"Callie please, please stop" Arizona said now wailing in tears, "I made a mistake okay? Please just-" she cried

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I guess our definition of a mistake isn't the same." She scoffed. "What the fuck are you doing in my house? You went into my office without my permission, you took something that belonged to me, and now you are in my house, prancing around as if this place belongs to you. It wasn't enough that you disrupted my office, now you are in my house. I could call the police you know, you are trespassing on private property." Callie said looking at the phone.

"Where were you Callie these past two months? I have been worried sick about you." The blonde asked in tears.

Shaking in pure anger and hatred Callie coldly replied "You lost the right to ask me that question, the day you decided to use our relationship to ruin not only my career but my life. Now get out of my house and don't ever come back here."

AN: I would like to know what you guys think happened 10 years ago am. Hit me with a review and let me know.

-oooh and I am an absolute shoe and clothes addict if you hadn't noticed, winks


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favs, reviews and PM's, I really appreciate them. I'm trying to give you guys fast updates because I know that I will be starting classes soon and I will be very busy.

I am moving away from the normal and predictable personalities of their parents that you find in almost every fic.

Chapter six

When Arizona had left her house Callie thought she would at least feel relieved, but all it did is make her feel even more paranoid. What was she doing in her house? Did she come to plant something a camera or listening device of some sort. She just couldn't shake this nervous feeling she had. All she felt was unsettlement, and she couldn't sleep because her head was going crazy with different scenario's. She was pacing in the living room, not knowing what exactly she should do.

She kept wondering what Arizona wanted from her, when she bumped into her in the corridor at work that day she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to act around the blonde, the next thing she remembered doing was shaking Arizona's hand and introducing herself. She didn't mean to act like she didn't know the blonde, because she knew it was going to be a lie that she would have to live with every time she entered the office. And she didn't want her life to be a lie. There was already enough lies she had to say in court, her life wasn't something she wanted to include in those lies.

Drinking the rest of the bottle of wine Arizona had opened she went upstairs hoping to at least get a wink of sleep before work tomorrow, but she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. When she entered her bedroom, she was shocked to find it clean, no clothes on the floor, she couldn't see any of her shoes, panicked she opened her closet door and was relieved to find all were clothes were in there. Then who moved her stuff? Oh Arizona "Freaken thoughtless" she said out loud while taking a couple of shoes and two dresses with her back into her bedroom, she carelessly threw them all around on the floor and bed. She made sure that she always left some sort of mess in her bedroom because she just needed something in her life that wasn't perfect.

Her entire life she was always deemed Lucia Torres' perfect daughter. Her sister was the mediocre one, she was the perfect one. She was smart from a very young age, she was talented. She could; sing, act, dance, she was very popular at school, had a lot of fake and genuine friends, she was in school productions, school choir and every society wanted her. She was always top of her class with grades at school, she had boyfriends, was rich but her mom made her work for everything she has. Her dad had given her a trust fund worth fifteen million dollars on her first year at Harvard, but her mother immediately took it away from her saying she didn't need it, she donated it to various charities and women at the workplace groups. She said she needed to make her own money, but she let Aria keep her trust fund saying she needs the extra push, whatever that meant.

So in her entire house it was perfect, presentable but also comfortable and felt like home, her room on the other hand always looked like a tornado hit, and she loved that. Knowing that Arizona had been in her room, was in a way comforting, she had dreamed years back of her and Arizona living in their cute little house, and the blonde always complaining about how messy the room was. She had so many dreams back then, but now she could hardly recognize that old Callie. She knew that she wouldn't be sleeping in this house that night and she needed sleep, because she hadn't slept in hours, she felt exhausted especially after the flight. So she picked up her phone.

"Hey Mark" she said weakly.

"Come over." With that he hung up, he could just hear from the tone of her voice that something was wrong, and he knew she needed him. Callie didn't bother packing an overnight bag because she was always at Marks place, she even had her own drawer, with shampoo toothbrush and everything. She took her handbag, and locked up her house and took a cab to Marks place which was twenty five minutes away. She entered the house with her key that he had given her immediately when he moved in, she made her way upstairs to his room, she found him lying there under the covers, with lights switched off with only the side lamp turned on. She put on her tank top and pajama shorts and got into bed.

"I'm tired of running Mark" she said to him with him spooning her from the back. Silent tear marks treading down her face. "Then you just stop." He said.

XXXXXXX

When Arizona came to New York she knew what she was in for, she knew that no matter what and no matter how long it had been, Callie would still be angry at her. But she was determined to make everything right. She promised herself that she wouldn't give up no matter what, but right now she was thinking of just packing up and giving up everything and going back home to Miami. She was unhappy. That's all it was a feeling of unhappiness. She didn't want to wake up in the morning and go to work, where everybody hated her for a position that was useless, she didn't want to go to work and be Mark's personal assistant and most importantly she didn't want to go to work because she didn't want to see Callie.

After leaving Callie's house that night she realized how wrong it was to have entered Callie's personal space without her being there, so the next morning she went to bring her coffee because even if though they hadn't spoken in years she was sure the brunettes love for coffee hadn't changed. But when she got there, her door was locked and no one answered when she knocked, when she got to work, she could see Callie through her office door, but what she didn't realize was that it was easier to get a hold of Callie if you were out of the country than inside her company. No one except Sloan, Addison or Cristina went into her office without an appointment. She tried her going into her office but Callie had changed her password, tried knocking at her house but instead all she saw when she got there were men from an alarm company installing alarms in the brunettes place. So now Arizona was sitting inside a toilet stall eating her lunch, feeling completely alone.

She felt like she was living a pretend life because every time her parents called her she had to lie, and tell them all the amazing stories she made up in her head of New York and the exciting cases she was working one, it was now taking a toll on her life and she didn't know what to do. She was about to leave work for the day and she was the elevator, feeling tired and worn out she hardly noticed when someone stepped into the lift. Looking up, blue eyes made contact with brown, and it was either now or never, she thought. She got up from the back of the elevator and pushed the stop button since it was only her and Callie in there.

Callie couldn't believe what was happening, but she decided to calm down, and pay no attention to Arizona, she tried going forward to press the release button but the blonde blocked her path. Crystal blue eyes met fiery brown ones that would make anyone run, but the blonde was sick and tired and needed her life back. "Calliope" she said in a calm cool voice, expecting an answer or at least a reaction but getting none she carried on.

"I know you are still angry and hate me, I get that, but I am sick and tired of you acting like you don't know me. I am so tired of you pretending that we didn't have a past. I know going into your house was completely wrong and I am so sorry about that Callie, but you have to believe me when I say I didn't do anything, I wasn't there on any agenda. I just missed you that's all. I need you to un-taint me please, I am lonely, sad and unhappy here. I came to win you back but I'm not even sure that there is a Callie to win back." She sadly finished, then pressed the release button. They got to the reception and Callie stepped out without looking back, while Arizona stood inside the lift not being able to move feeling defeated.

Callie got outside of T & A and tried gathering her thoughts and herself for a minute, after making up her mind. She dialed a familiar number.

"Mark? Your junior is out of the dog house, but make sure you keep her on a leash, I don't want to be cleaning up any of her messes. Make sure she stays the hell away from me, hope we are clear on that one." She hung up and hailed a cab and went home. She needed to go shopping and clear her head, because she actually felt an emotion towards Arizona when she was crying earlier on. She wasn't exactly sure what emotion it was but whatever it was, she didn't like it. She didn't want to feel anything towards her. So now she was going to shop, or she could visit her favorite Chanel store, but it was in Paris?

She called her assistant to make sure that her jet was ready for her, then after she dialed her best friends number. "Addison…..what would you say if I said we are going to Paris in an hour and only bring yourself because I need some retail therapy, and you will be getting free clothes?...that's what I thought" she said laughing when Addison screamed in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Robbins." Mark shouted as he entered his office early that morning surprising Arizona because he and Callie hardly walked in before ten. "Yes, boss man?" she said with a slightly annoyed tone, while following him into his office.

"How familiar are you with abuse case?" he said opening his laptop. "Well we dealt with a few in law school but I did a few articles at E and Y, when I was working there on spring break." She answered curious as to where this conversation was going. "That's impressive, the fact that you have been exposed to them in real life, that's good because we are doing a case pro bon, and" he picked up a brown thick file. "This is your face case, Mrs. Bradlow suing husband and wants custody of kids, but she doesn't work and has no means to provide for them. Claims husband has been physically abusing her and the kids. So how does she tackle this? Puts husband in prison then that means no income, or just sue him for damages and child support? I don't know that's your case now. Up to you to figure out" he said giving her the file.

To say Arizona was shocked would be an understatement, she had the file in her hands but couldn't move any muscle in her body. "Yo-you giving me a case?" she squealed. "Yep. Don't you think it's about time?" he said with an arched brow. "Thank you, thank you so much Mark." She screamed excitement shining in her eyes. "Don't be thanking me, you out of the dog house, but don't mess this up ok? Now get out of my office." She immediately jumped up and bounced out of the office. Finally the blonde thought, now was her chance to prove herself, maybe Callie was finally coming around.

AN: might put up another chapter later today. Ooooh happy valentines day to all my fic family 3


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favs, reviews and PM's, I really appreciate them. They really do make me want to update faster, coz I'm like 'no time' then I read a review then its like 'make time' haha

Chapter Seven

Callie and Addison were worn out. They had entered every single Chanel shop they could find in Paris and surrounding cities, they bought so many clothes and shoes that Callie knew for sure that she would have to get rid of a lot of clothes in her closet to fit the new ones she had just bought. She just blew a couple of hundred grand and she didn't care because just for a couple of hours she was able to forget about Arizona, she was able to live in the present without the past messing with her head.

She had worked so hard this past decade to be put all the terrible things that she went through behind her, she built her own empire and she made a name for herself. She had hidden every single piece of evidence that would connect her with Arizona, she had moved on from Miami and all its dealings. But the saying 'You can run but you can't hide' was now becoming her reality, she hoped never to see Arizona or her family ever again but then again she was asking for too much. She didn't remove the cancer that was Arizona when she arrived and now she was spreading all over and it would be difficult to remove her from her life.

Callie realized that she had let her emotions cloud her judgment, she let Mark hire her, she knew that she only had to say one word to Mark and the blonde would be out in a flash, but she didn't do that instead she let her heart work against her head. Now she was faced with a dilemma, one that was very tough and difficult to handle, now she would have to sort this situation out, and that means actually talking to Arizona, but how would she be able to talk to her when all she wanted to do was kiss her.

So now she was in Place de la Concorde in Paris watching a photo shoot near the fountain, after a session of shopping and lunch at L'Avenue. The model stood in the fountain for hours on end, jumping, splashing, laughing, her head throw back in practiced glee and each time she did it she was convincing. She was wearing an evening gown hiked up to her knees, and a mink wrap a powerful battery-operated fan blew her long black hair out in a mane behind her.

Callie and Addison were among the small crowd of people that were passing by, and stopped and stared, fascinated by the scene as a makeup artist in a tank top and shorts climbed in and out of the fountain to keep the model's makeup perfect. Cars slowed as they drove by, and two American teenagers stopped and stared in amazement as they strolled by and recognized the model. "Jennifer, Jennifer OMG its Jennifer" they both squealed. Jennifer was the most successful supermodel in America, and on the international scene, and had been since she was seventeen. She travelled the world on a regular basis, for photo shoots, runways and sometimes Ad's. When she heard the teen girls scream, she turned and faced the crowd, that had gathered which she hadn't noticed because she was so in the zone.

When the modeled turned and faced them Callie and Addison's breath hitched both for two entirely different reasons. Addison because the woman was breath takingly beautiful and Callie because she recognized the woman as Jenny, the nice lady that helped her when she went for a jog a couple of months ago and had a panic attack. "Jenny? Oh it's short for Jennifer" Callie said more for herself than anyone else.

"You know her?" Addison looked at her friend. "Uh yeah yeah." The brunette stuttered while answering. Addison narrowed her eyes at her, "You slept with her?" she asked in an accusing tone. "NO!" Callie answered a bit too loudly.

Jenny spotted Callie and just couldn't stop herself, after signing autographs for the two teens, she asked the photographer for a break. She made her way towards the beautiful brunette, who looked a bit tense talking to her friend or girlfriend? She kind of now felt a bit jealous of the redhead. "Miss Calliope Iphigenia Torres." The jet haired brunette said with a wide smile while approaching Callie and Addison. "Did you just say my whole name in public? That is so freaken embarrassing, ruining my whole street cred." Callie whispered in a hushed tone.

Jenny laughed hysterically at Callie's words, "I am sorry didn't realize you had any." She shrugged with a smirk. "Take that back. Hey hey take that back." She said in a serious tone, but Jenny could see the glint in her eyes which meant she was joking. "Ok. I take that back Calliope." She said starring at her in the eye. Callie felt drawn to this woman and she didn't even know why, she wanted to say that she preferred Callie but the words just couldn't come out of her mouth. Instead she was now in the middle of a photo shoot, staring at this gorgeous woman in front of her, she just couldn't move her eyes from her.

Addison was watching the whole interaction between her friend and this beautiful model and she couldn't help but laugh, she laughed out loud and that's when the women came out of their staring zone, and both looked at her weirdly. "Did you guys forget that I am still here? I mean I don't mind standing here the whole day and just looking at you guys stare at each other but Callie we need to go, we kinda a bit late, or would you like to just stay here and stare at miss Jenny here?" the redhead addressed her friend amusingly. She had never seen Callie react to a woman like this.

"Yeah we need to go. Well Jenny it was gr-"

"No." Jenny said cutting her off. "May I speak to you alone please?" she hooked her arm with Callie's and walked away from the Addy, they found themselves in front of the fountain. "Well I can't let you go again no way after you flew all the way from New York to Paris just for me, nah ah can't let you go." Jenny emphasized shaking her head. Callie let her head fall back with laughter, "I did NOT follow you here, I didn't even know you were a model huh Jennifer?" Callie could see the brunette wince at her full name. "Hah so I'm not the only one with a problem with my full name is it JENNIFER?" Callie whispered the last part in the brunettes ear, and she could see her shiver and breathe hitch, at the low whisper, she couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the reaction she was getting from the green eyed beauty.

"Come closer" Jenny spoke in a hushed manner. Callie went closer to her wondering what she was going to say or do, the next thing she knew the taller brunette had her arms around Callie's waist, enveloping her in a hug, "You smell so good." Jenny whispered in her ear. Callie immediately froze on the spot, she loved and hated the contact Jenny was giving her, it was so tender and soft like….she didn't want to finish that statement.

"Next time I see you, you are going on a date with me." Jenny said. "Nope not going to happen, I don't date Jennifer. It was great seeing you and thanks again for helping me the other day." Callie said trying to move out of the hug. Instead Jenny repositioned them in a quick swift move, and Callie's butt was now touching the fountain. "Nope, I won't take that answer." Jenny said with a smug smile.

"Well tough." The shorter brunette said trying to get out of Jenny's grasp, all that did was make Jenny hold on even tighter.

"It's either you say yes to my date or you are going in ass first into this fountain, and we both know that nobody messes with Torres' Chanel." She said. At this point a crowd was gathered and laughing at the two brunettes, the photographer was taking snap shots of the two. "No!" Callie said. Jenny let go of her slightly and as if letting her fall, each time Callie said no, Jenny kept doing this, until Callie knew she was really going to fall, "YESSS YESSSS, I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU, YES YES" She hysterically screamed. Jenny couldn't stop laughing and accidently lost her footing that she and Callie ended up falling into the fountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cause all of me loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

"Are you singing Torres?" Mark said looking at Callie with a squinted eye, not sure what to make of this.

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning.

"Ok I take it you in a happy and good mood?" Mark said uncertain as he sat down in Callie's office chair, hoping to trigger a reaction because he knew Callie didn't like anyone sitting on her chair. When he didn't get any reaction except her smiling, and going to her edition shelf and taking out some type of law edition, he decided to test the waters and put his feet on her desk, she would kill him but he was willing to take the risk. When Callie noticed Marks feet on her desk, she sweetly told him to remove his feet without threatening any physical harm. Mark knew something was definitely up.

Just as he was about to ask her what was up, Cristina barged into her office, carrying an ipad with an opened page. "Torres, everybody has been so shocked these past two days with you being so nice and sweet, ever since you came back from Paris it's like you're glowing."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Mark added his two cents worth. Callie didn't even bother looking up from the book she was reading before answering. "I am a very nice person. As for the glow, I had a few facials between these past two days, and I changed the moisturizer I normally use."

"uh huh." The Asian woman said unconvinced, "So this has absolutely nothing to do with supermodel Jennifer Case, and your upcoming date with her? And the romantic photo shoot you participated in while you were in Paris?" Cristina said with a smug look on her face. Callie's head shot up immediately when Jenny's name was mentioned.

"Uh where did you, where did you uh hear that? I need to know how you know that. Did addy tell you huh? I swore her to secre-"

"Calm down Torres, Addison didn't say anything, twitter told me."

"Twitter?"

"You and your long legged beauty are trending on both twitter and facebook. You are now dating accord to twitter, hashtag #Callifer is trending, apparently you guys are a thing now." Cristina answered showing Callie the ipad screen. "Why didn't you tell us about this Callie huh? Or is this young and fresh?"

"Yeah Torres, ever since you came to New York you have never dated anybody. This is fantastic news."

"What is fantastic news?" Addison asked as she walked into Callie's office, followed directly by Arizona. "Sorry to barge in but I need Mark and Callie to sign this it's urgent."

"Those papers can wait a few more minutes blondie, Torres over here is dating a model. Damn Torres I knew you had taste with all the different women you always banging and of course , I mean you couldn't pass up an opportunity with me, but wheeew" he whistled looking at their pictures on the ipad "You picked the real hood with this one. Look at the legs sh-"

Addison hit him on the head with a stack of papers she was holding in her hand, "Don't be such a pig." "That hurt" he cried.

Arizona was staring at Callie, and Callie was staring at Arizona. She could see that the blonde was about to cry with glossy eyes, and those tears would break her resolve, she would forget, and the brunette didn't want to forget about everything they have been through. "I need everyone to get out of my office right now." All three of her friends were already out her door, they knew that she didn't have to say it twice. Arizona was still stuck on the same spot, she couldn't move and she didn't want to move.

"Are you dating her Calliope? Are you screwing that woman?" Arizona asked looking at Callie in the eye. Her stare was so intense that the brunette couldn't stand it anymore so she slowly moved from where she was standing, to sit on her chair with the blondes eyes tracking her every move.

"Answer me dammit." She said her voice shaking with anger. "Are you dating that woman?"

"I mean I'm over here crying day in, day out, I'm here trying every day, I took your punches for months, and you are over here, drinking your expensive wine, living in your beautiful home, wearing your fancy clothes, flying everywhere you want at any time you feel like." She was now shaking with anger but her voice was in a low harsh manner. "Now you fucking that slut, going on dates with her, did you fly to Paris to have sex with her? Answer me Calliope. Do you enjoy seeing me beg you every day?"

"Enough." Callie said eyes still looking at the picture in the ipad. "That's enou-" before she could finish her sentence, her assistant walked in with a very familiar face following closely behind. "I'm so sorry for just barging in but he was insisting that it was important."

"Miss Calliope Torres" he said with a smug

"Mr. Genaro, we meet again? Miss Robbins you are dismissed." She said not even looking at Arizona, with that the blonde left.

"Genaro. I haven't seen you in months." She said with a smile on her face. "It has been a while hasn't it?" he said in a thick English accent, he was about to sit down, when Callie spoke."Oh Mr Genero please do not bother sitting down for a couple of reasons. 1. I haven't said you may sit. 2. I don't want you dirtying my seats and lastly this meeting won't be very long."

He looked a bit pissed off but obeyed none the rest. "As you please."

"Please make this fast, I didn't get to where I am by sucking dicks, I actually worked not by using my body but using my brain." She said signing some paperwork brought in by Addison and Arizona.

"Your mother has blacklisted me. No one wants to work with my company, no one wants to get involved, we are drowning in claims and lawsuits. Your company is best for the work, I know that now. I am here with the contract you said I must sign. I look forward to working with you."

"I'm sure you do Genero. But I will not be taking on your company as a client. I told you to send the paperwork the Monday of that week. It has been months now, I don't like people that don't listen. You took your own sweet time, now the only way I see us working together is if you are willing to move up from a hundred million to five hundred million. Those are my terms, if not then you can leave." She stood up from her chair and opened the door for him to leave.

I was now almost midnight and Callie was still in her office, trying to catch up from all the work she missed while she was in Paris, and when she decided that she wants to travel the world, now time was catching up with her, because all these cases she was working with couldn't be delegated. So now she was stretching her legs and decided to walk around the floor. Some music was playing from the associates office, she went to go check it out. She stood at the door when she saw the back of Arizona's head. The blonde was listening to Miley Cyrus 'We can't stop' bopping her head while taking down some notes.

"Stand up and twerk for me." The brunette said in a serious tone trying her best to hold in her laugh,

"Calliope." The blonde said a bit shocked. "I'm waiting Arizona. TWERK IT" The brunette said.

"You can't be serious. I am not going to twerk, just no. I can't even move my feet, how the heck am I supposed to move my butt." The blonde answered pouting. Callie couldn't help but look at how cute the blonde was pouting, the next thing she knew she was standing in front of Arizona in a couple of seconds. "mmhm well I love how your butt looks when you walking, imagine what it could do, with just a little shake?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

The song ended and now it was quiet, just the sound of their breaths.

We kissed I fell under your spell of love no one could deny

"I don't hate you Arizona. I never did and I never could."

Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you

"When I shouted at you on your first day here, I wasn't Calliope your girlfriend, I was Callie Torres your boss. I treat all my employees the same way. I wasn't being harsh I was being firm. You can't expect to get everything handed to you on a silver platter.

I came in like a wrecking ball

"I'm not sleeping with her."

All I wanted was to break your walls

"I am not dating her"

All your ever did was wreck me

"….Yet."

Yeah you wrecked me

Arizona jumped up from her desk to Callie, she looked at her in the eyes and all she saw was sincerity. She looked at her lips, back to her eyes, and she connected her lips with the brunettes. Callie kissed her back, they were both kissing passionately not wanting to breathe. Afraid to breathe? Silent tears were falling from both their faces, next thing Arizona's shirt was on the floor, mouths still attacking, just when Callie's shirt was about to come off, she paused.

"Stop. We have to stop. I can't do this." She said trying to catch her breath. "Callie please, don't do this" Arizona pleaded tears running down her face.

"I can't spend my life in prison, for allegedly forcing myself on you again."

Yeah you wrecked me…

AN: credit to John Legend-All of Me and Miley Wrecking ball.

Ok next chapter we can get into depth into what happened. Flashbacks, some lovey-dovey-gooey-sick romance? And some Lucia or Daniel?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

***Flashback***

"Aria this place is like really really hot, I can't stand the heat, and all the sand and stuff yuck." Callie said trying not to get out of the car, even though her sister was basically pulling her arm so hard she could barely hold on to the car anymore.

"Well we are in Miami duh Calliope! I mean all you basically going to be doing is sitting in a beach chair, under the umbrella and taking care of all my stuff and my friends stuff while we swim and surf. You can sip on some cocktails while you wait huh? I know how much you like you some alcohol" Aria said with a smile while dragging her sister out of the car and locking it. "Ariaaaaa…" Callie whined, but as she thought about it a Margarita does some lovely and the sun was really hot.

"Please sis, I've missed you and with you being in Boston and all this law boring stuff, could you stop being so serious? Could you go back to being wild instead of being a mini Lucia? Could you do this for me?" her sister begged.

"Okay. Okay, fine I will just relax and chill for a little while, sip on some cocktails, and you do know me and my love for alcohol." Both sisters started laughing after she said that. Aria met up with her friends while Callie went to the chill on the sand on the beach chair that was under the umbrella. She had to admit that this was kind of relaxed than the books at law school, she decided to lay back and just relax and enjoy her drinks.

Callie was on to her fifth Margarita, and she was a little bit tipsy, and from the looks of things Aria and her friends were having a lot of fun, they didn't look like they were going to be done anytime soon. So the brunette decided to close her eyes for a second, she was halfway into sleep when she felt something wet on her chest, "What the fuck?" she shouted to nobody.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I tripped on my shoes, and my drink felt on top of you, I am so sorry." The blonde said frantically trying to wipe the brunette clean with the small cropped white top she was wearing. The brunette halted the cute frantic blonde by holding her hands, "It's fine, but what you are doing at the moment is not only making my top more dirty, but in turn you are also ruining yours." She said smiling at the blonde, the teen in turn smiled at her showing her, her dimples. "Oh my gosh you are beautiful" Callie couldn't help but suddenly blurt out.

"Thank you, and so are you. I have a confession though" the blonde happily squealed, as she saw the brunettes full body length when she stood up. "Really? And what's that?" Callie said raising her eyebrow.

"I was staring at you when I tripped and spilt my drink. I uh think you really beautiful." She honestly admitted. "Well, thank you although, from the stain on my top, I would say maybe you tripping would be the effects of the alcohol you were drinking. Red Wine?" the brunette said with a raised eyebrow, with a smug look on her face. The blonde was now mortified, "Uh please don't tell anyone here, or else the bartender won't serve me any more alcohol when I come her."

Callie laughed out loud, "Oh honey I did my fair share of drinking when I was your age, so believe me my lips are sealed." She said with a shrug. "I'm Callie and you are?" the brunette held out her hand, "Arizona. Arizona Robbins." The blonde said taking the hand.

"Well Arizona nice to meet you, I am going to go find my sister and drive back home because now I look…." She didn't finish her sentence, when her sister showed up. "Whooow what happened to you? Oh hi Arizona. What are you doing here, thought your dad doesn't allow you out during the week?" the younger Torres asked the blonde. "You know each other." "She is Calliope your older sister" the blonde and the older brunette said simultaneously.

"Yes to both your questions, Arizona and I go to the same school and this is my sister Callie, why do you want to go home? You promised remember." Aria said looking at her sister.

"Yes I know I promised but I ruined my blouse, so I can't be seen in public with this stain." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her sister came closer to her, pulled the blouse off in a fast swift move. Leaving the older brunette with her black silky net bra, and her tight pencil high waist skirt. "What are you doing" she said trying to stop her sister but she was too late. "Now your problem is sorted, see you look very sexy sis and you at the beach so no one will notice really." The younger brunette then went to whisper in Arizona's ear, "You can thank me later" and ran back to her friends.

"Unbelievable freaken thoughtless. I mean this is just so exposing you know? And I gained so much weight ever since I came home, all that homemade Mexican food, not the shop bought one, and I just couldn't get enough. So here I am the size of a whale, wearing a bra in front of everyone." The latina rambled on. Arizona couldn't help but laugh, at how this woman in front of her could change from being so sexy to being absolutely adorable.

"Hey hey don't laugh. Listen I know you have some friends that you want to hang out with, so what I am going to do is go chill at the beach bar, sip on something stronger so that I can just chill in public, without wondering whether people are staring at me. Pleasure meeting you Arizona."

"Uh yeah sure, and by the way, you look absolutely stunning in that outfit. People won't be staring, but I definitely will be." The blonde said with a smile and a wink. The brunette just smiled and walked away.

Sitting in the bar, having had so many drinks Callie knew that she was drunk. She was a very open, honest, talkative and easy drunk. She handled her alcohol very well but she had reached the point of being drunk. Ordering a Martini, she turned around the bar chair, too fast and almost fell on top of the person that was behind her.

"Callie are you alright?" the blonde asked completely worried. "Oh the beautiful Miss Arizona." She said with a loopy smile. "I am totally fine, see I can stand on one leg" she said wobbling on her stiletto, and almost falling again but this time the blonde was able to catch her again. I think you've had enough drinks, how about I take you home?"

"OOOOOOH Miss Arizona you wanna take me home." She said in a high pitched voice, while moving her eyebrows up and down in a funny movement. The blonde took the brunettes hand and placed it over her shoulder and brought own hand to her waist. Walking with the very chatty brunette to her car took Arizona very long because the latina was speaking to every person she came across, some recognizing her and others simply entertaining her. When they finally got to the car, Arizona took Callie's phone and dialed Aria's number letting her know that she took her sister home. Calling Aria and not getting her, she then decided to leave her a message.

As the blonde was driving she decided to get to know more about the brunette since she was so chatty

"So Calliope tell me…."

* * *

Callie was late. She was late and she knew it her client knew it, the DA knew it and the judge knew it. She was getting fined today, and it wasn't going to be cheap either but there was nothing she could do about that because it wasn't her fault. She couldn't drive, well she could but she didn't enjoy driving she was a hazard in the road. It was definitely a good thing if she wasn't for the environment and the people in it.

She woke up late, well not really, she just didn't want to wake up. She wasn't a morning person, and the amount of fines she's paid for her lateness prove just that point. Not only was she late but her hair decided that today it was going to be in knots, it just decided to be stubborn so she had to start again and wash the sand off and untangle the knots. That was another hour of her time wasted.

The family driver had driven her parents to no one knows where, she called a cab, which arrived an hour later. She was supposed to be in court at eight o clock, it was not nine fifteen. As she got out of the cab, she felt a headache coming, she knew it was from lack of sleep plus all the alcohol she drank last night. She decided to cross the street and buy herself a coffee, to not only brighten up her mood but also to make sure she didn't kill anyone today.

She bought her coffee and just when she was about to cross the road a car bumped into her ass, making her slightly trip into the drain in turn losing her shoe, and making her coffee spill onto her white shirt. "Are you fucking kidding me? Is this seriously happening?" Callie asked no one in particular.

Turning back to the person driving the car, she started shouting not even looking up, "Are you kidding me right now? What kind of driver are you? How do you hit someone on the pavement? You a flippen hazard to society."

When Callie looked up she saw the glossy eyes of the blonde she saw last night. She was so wasted the only thing she remembered about the day before was the blondes eyes, hopefully everything she did yesterday would come back to her as the day continues. "I am so sorry" the blonde cried out. "I was late and I just needed to get here and I am so sorry."

"Look whatever, don't worry about it okay. I am late, shoeless and have a dirty shirt. Let me just get into court, and hopefully I can get an extention." She said walking away.

"Take my shirt." The blonde blurted wanting to make up for her mistake. Callie looked at the jean shirt the blonde was wearing, she knew she could transform it into professional looking, she reluctantly agreed tucking the shirt in her signature black leather skirt. She took extra pumps she kept in her briefcase, most people would think there was serious paper work in there but her mom told her to always keep black four inch leather pumps in there just in case.

The blonde had generously bought her a shot of coffee which she drank. After thanking the blonde she crossed the street, and entered courtroom 191 running. "You're late Advocate Torres." Judge Luther said giving her the eye.

"I know your honor, and I have no excuse." She said slowly bending down, making sure she was giving the judge a view of her ass, she also left a button undone on the shirt which was a bit tight on her. Judge Luther's mouth watered just looking at the advocate. "Don't let it happen again." He said shaking it off.

"Oh believe me when I say I will try my best not to." She said in a low hushed tone.

The judge was feeling uncomfortable, her asked for the introductions.

"…..defendant a Mr. Daniel Robbins" Callie said while fixing papers she looked back at her client Mr. Robbins and she locked eyes with the blonde she thought she had left outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and the personal messages. Flashbacks are in bold and italics…And I am terrible at Spanish so I referred to Google translate**.

**Chapter Nine**

Arizona was avoiding Callie, and Callie was avoiding Arizona. The way they were behaving, one would think they were supposed to never see each other at all. But as fate would have it, they would bump into each other several times a day. Callie tried hiding in her office the whole day, but unfortunately for her, Mark was a lazy ass, so he would send his associate to her office for everything, even a simple message he could text.

So to say the brunette was over whelmed by the blondes, presence would be an understatement. She couldn't breathe, everywhere she looked, there were blue eyes staring at her, and if she was honest with herself, she loved the fact that the blonde was staring at her. She missed that feeling of just being able to be 'normal?, she didn't know what to think, how to feel and what to do.

"You have a photo shoot with Marie Claire later today, they are doing a spread about 'A day in the shoes of a career woman' and tomorrow you have booked yourself a Vogue spread thanks to that little spree you did with long legs in Paris." Callie's assistant Meredith said as she entered with the Latina's diary to remind her of her appointments, she did this every day before lunch, because that's the best time of the day for her boss, she was less cranky.

"No, no…..I can't even…." She said standing up from her chair behind her desk, she went over to look at herself in the floor length mirror she had, looking at the outfit she was wearing that day. She had on loose fitting high waisted black slacks, a red also loose fitting silk top, that was sleeveless, but had a bow tie on the neck. Her hair was tied up in a big bun, paired with gold stud earrings. She looked gorgeous, even she couldn't deny that, not a hair out of place, and not a seam missing.

She didn't finish her sentence because she knew she would rock those magazines, but she didn't want to go to Vogue just because she was seen as the famous models girlfriend, which she was not. She was not Jenny's girlfriend. She was no one's girlfriend. She hadn't been anyone's anything in years. Although she couldn't help but wonder where the brunette disappeared to after Paris.

When Callie looked up in the mirror, she made contact with the crystal blue eyes staring at her through the mirror. "Absolutamente hermoso" The both said in unison

_**The minute blue eyes met brown, Callie remembered everything that happened last night. "OH SHIT." Callie said out loud eyes wide open, gasps were heard from the people that were in the courtroom.**_

_**"Counselor do I need to remind you that this is a court room? You have wasted our time this morning and the attire you wearing is inappropriate for the courtroom and now you are using that language. Five thousand rand fine." The judge said, but all Callie could think about was last night with Arizona.**_

_**"So Callie tell me about yourself." The blonde said keeping her eyes in the road, while sneaking glances at the drunk, but still classy brunette. "Are you asking me that because I'm drunk?" Callie slurred.**_

_**"No," the blonde laughed, "I am asking you cause I want to know more about you." She said meeting her eyes. Looking away from those beautiful eyes, Callie decided not to indulge too much of herself to a twelve year old, planning to just calmly redirect her to another question, instead what came out of her drunk mouth was "You are sooooo beautiful , if you weren't twelve years old I would totally screw you. And I shouldn't have said that." The brunette said snickering at her big mouth.**_

_**The blonde was shocked to say the least, she didn't expect to be hearing that, of course she was extremely attracted to the Latina. But she never would have in her wildest dreams thought the brunette would actually feel the same way about her, feeling very good with a confidence boost, "I am not twelve, I am actually sixteen going on seventeen in a couple of days." The blonde replied proudly.**_

_**"Is that supposed to make me feel better about having sexual thoughts about a teenager." She blurted, the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. "Oh no! I feel gross." She said scrunching her face weirdly.**_

_**"Hey hey! Don't make that face, sex with me is not that bad." She swatted Callie's arm.**_

_**"OUCH that hurt!" the brunette cried out screaming, the blonde just rolled her eyes, "Really Callie? It was not that painful, such a cry baby." Arizona stopped the car on the side of the road, so she could talk to Callie while looking at her in the eye.**_

_**"Oh yeah I am going to stop you right there, I am a lawyer an excellent on in fact, I graduated summa cum-laude okay had a perfect score of 4.0, working in the best firm in the entire world as a junior so no way am I a baby ok?"**_

_**"wow those are some achievements miss Torres. So I have to hit you in order for me to get you to tell me about yourself." She joked back**_

_**"Oh you are more than welcome to google me, I'm just telling you my Wikipedia bio." She said putting on her shades, she couldn't look at the blondes eyes any more, it was like they were staring into her soul, and all she wanted was to kiss her.**_

_**"Are you putting on your shades at seven o clock in the evening?" the blonde was laughing in fits of laughter. "An-and why….why is zzz tha-t?" she asked in between fits of laughter.**_

_**Because you are absolutamente hermoso**_

_**"And what does that mean?" the blonde asked now serious. She took off the brunettes sunglasses off, turned her head so that she was looking at her, "What does it mean." She said in a very low whisper.**_

_**"Absolutely beautiful" the brunette said connecting with her eyes, then looking back at her lips, and before either of them knew what was happening their lips met, for a sweet slow sensual kiss. It seemed like everything stopped for both of them, the sound of cars passing was non-existent anymore it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered.**_

_**"MAGICAL" the said once drawing back from the kiss.**_

Breaking them from the trance they were in, the brunette, went back to sit in her chair. "Uh is there anything I can help you with?" she offered a smile.

"I need you to sign these." She said handing her paper. "And Mark needs to know whether you can meet up for a late brunch today?"

"No." the brunette answered shortly, while signing the papers.

"Okay he also said and I quote, 'when are you putting out again or is your head buried in the hot models face these days'" Arizona said in a stoic even tone voice, looking Callie directly in the eye.

"Uh…" the brunette said while sorting non-existent papers in front of her, not wanting to meet the blondes eyes. "Tell Mark that uh I uhm can't meet him today." She said nodding. "And uh tell me I uh won't be here tomorrow. So we can discuss the Monica case Friday." She said not looking up.

"Is the 'Monica case' your code word for 'sex' Calliope?" she said in very calm manner, too calm for Callie's liking. "So tomorrow are you going on a secret trip with Jennifer? And then come back Friday and sleep with Mark? Pussy today, dick tomorrow. Is that what's going to happen?" Addison walked in the minute Arizona said the last part. She stopped and raised her eyebrow, shocked to say the least, that someone could speak to Callie like that, and what shocked her even more was that Callie was looking down and not saying a word.

Walking in Addison stopped in front of the blonde, "That is enough, that is not the way to speak to the owner and managing partner in this firm. I actually like you, thought you had potential. GET OUT" Arizona stomped out of the office. Silently huffing. Addison raised her eyebrow at Callie asking her what that was all about? Callie nonchalantly shrugged, the redhead decided not to press the issue.

* * *

Arizona had made friends in the office, but one thing she learnt about the people at Torres & Associates was that the people were very loyal to Callie. They never anything bad about her, they hardly discussed her cases, or how she won each and every case she was involved in. They never questioned her methods, or maybe they knew what her methods were. She tried fishing as much information as she could but almost everybody was tight lipped.

She had worked too hard to get where she is to let another slut take away the brunette from her. She needed to find out everything about this Jennifer woman. She had betrayed her parents by lying to them about the place she was working at. She couldn't tell them that she was working at Torres, even though the firm was one of the best in the entire world and just mentioning that she had worked there for a day, she would get job opportunities everywhere. But it wasn't about that it was about making the wrongs of the past right.

The minute the blonde left Callie's office she was fuming, she didn't believe Mark when he said he had slept with Callie, but when the Latina didn't want to look her in the eye, she knew that Sloan was telling the truth. She knew that she had no right to be upset, but she just was. Of course she had dated other people but when it was time to have sex she just couldn't go through with it, she felt like she was cheating on Callie. It just didn't feel right, so she failed to understand how Callie could do that with someone else.

"Mer, where is Callie going later today?" she asked Callie's assistant. "Why do you want to know?" Meredith asked looking at the associate skeptically.

"Uh Mark needs to know her plans for today and tomorrow, so he can book them lunch and their sex session." Arizona said with a fake smile, "shouldn't his assistant be doing this?" Meredith said.

"Well I am taking my own sweet time in closing a case, well that's what he said about my abuse case. So he said I had a lot of free time on my hands, and Lexie can do other things, since she is so effective and I am defective." The blue eyed blonde said slightly annoyed.

"OK- she has a photo shoot today and tomorrow, so he can only do brunch Friday, oh but they will be meeting up for the Monica case anyways so they can talk then. As for the sex session, they can do that after hours" Mer laughed.

"What is the Monica case?" Arizona asked now sure that is wasn't a sex session. "It's when they-" before the assistant could get to answer, two men wearing black suits and ear pieces walked in, and went towards Meredith. "Is she in?" the tall black guy asked, Arizona immediately recognized his face.

The blonde jumped behind Meredith and ducked on to the floor and hid behind the desk in a subtly but very fast manner. "Yes, Lenny she is here." She spoke, looking at Arizona weirdly but trying not to make anything suspicious.

The guy named Lenny spoke to his phone confirming the answer. Then in walked a 5.6 tall woman in six inch black stilettos, a black lace dress, and a black fur mink coat. She greeted Meredith, before walking into Callie's office door.

Callie was just finishing up her meeting with Addison when her office door opened.

"Calliope" an all too familiar voice called out.

"Mama…"

**AN: I need a Beta because I just hate reading my chapters after writing them. And if anyone is interested in being a co-author with me, just send me a PM, I am getting really busy, and I don't like dragging stories for long periods of time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and the personal messages. Flashbacks are in bold and italics…**

**Chapter Ten(Part One)**

"We are in this situation all because you couldn't just stay out of my life." Callie growled staring at Arizona with a look that one would explain as murderous.

"Me? Me? Don't you dare put the blame on me, this is all your fault." The blonde argued just as angry as the brunette was.

"At the rate you two ladies are going, you might just end up spending the entire weekend in that jail cell tied together." The guard said with an irritating smirk on his face.

The two lawyers were handcuffed together in a cell with one bed, that was pushed right to the far corner. Arizona's left hand was handcuffed to Callie's right, they were standing near the bars waiting for someone to come and bail them out or discuss their case. They were now staring at each other intensely. Eyes never leaving the others, after a couple of hours of not speaking to each other, Judge Hahn came to address the two counselors.

"Ladies, I hope you having a great time." She said with a sneaky devious smile, the two women in the cell just narrowed their eyes at her.

"Well enjoy the weekend here babes." She said winking at them, and handing them a thick document.

"NOOOO!" the two attorney's shouted at the same time, the judge was already on her way out of the door.

"I HATE YOU!" the both said to each other.

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

"Mama" her mouth wide open after saying that.

"Calliope" her mother answered with a warm smile. She opened her arms wide open, "Come give mama a hug."

Callie walked over to her mom, giving her a warm hug, she looked over at Arizona through the window, "Oh shit" she said out loud not realizing she said it out loud. She signaled with her head for the blonde to leave.

"Oh dear," her mom letting go of her after a long hug, "You still have that dirty mouth? I thought you would have learned better from all the fines that you've been paying all these years." Lucia said with her signature disapproving mother look.

"You look stunning today." Callie said looking at her mom's outfit.

"I always do." Her mother answered shortly, the younger brunette just rolled her eyes. "Addison my dear you look beautiful as always." Lucia said finally acknowledging the redhead, she gave her a warm motherly hug as she always did to her daughters friends. The redhead couldn't help but smile at the woman who had become like a second mother to her, she was a diva but she was good at heart.

"I'm going to leave you to some mother-daughter bonding, I have a meeting in five and I'm going to be late." She said looking at her watch.

"Oh dear. There is nothing wrong with being late dear, make them wait." Lucia said straightening her dress while looking at herself in Callie's mirror. "Now I see where Callie gets it." Addison mumbled while walking out the office. "I heard that" Callie shouted at her back.

"Mom." The brunette said joining her mom who was now sitting in the couch in her office. "Do you really need four bodyguards, I mean I know you love an entrance, but really?"

"Calliope, you know of my reputation and my methods. To say I have made enemies in my career would be an understatement. People want me dead, like dead dead. I am just merely trying to make sure that you have a mother for as long as you possibly can."

"That's what the two are for, what about the extra two? I mean mom you people who don't even know you notice you, because of these suits, you attracting unnecessary attention." Callie said narrowing her eyes at her mom. "Don't be ridiculous Calliope, everyone knows who I am." The older brunette just shrugged. "Out of everything I said, the only thing you got was that…"

"Mom why are you here? What are you doing here?" directly asking her mother not wanting to waste time and beat around the bush. She knew her mother dropped by now and again, her mother always made a trip to New York at the very least once a month to come and see her. But lately she hasn't dropped by for months, she calls frequently yes but she hasn't seen her face to face in months. Now that she thinks of it, she has been so wrapped up with Arizona and catching up on work and so many things that she hadn't noticed that her mom has been a bit weird lately.

"I come by every month, sometimes twice a month to come see my daughter." Her mother said giving her the lazy eye. "Although now that I think of it, you hardly talk to me anymore, you don't call me anymore baby, if you do our phone calls are really short."

"Would you like to accompany me to my photo thingy with Marie Claire?" she quickly changed the topic because she knew her mom was hiding something and her mom knew that she also was hiding something. So she they were now at a stalemate.

"Really? That's lovely, don't forget to mention what an inspiration I am to you. The tags in the cover should be ' Calliope Torres, Her amazing mother, her career and All about Jennifer the hot lady in her life." Lucia said to Callie as they were walking out from her office.

"Oh my do you love yourself….. I think I have thanked you enough to last five lifetimes. But I heard that the cover is going to be super cute, I am going to be in casual stuff and they want to know about not only my career but just the normal real stuff you know." Trying to not get into the topic of her love life.

"Tell me about this Jennifer" Lucia said as they waited for an elevator.

"Mom, Jenny is just someone I saw only twice, and you know what happened in Paris it was all over the newspapers." The brunette was busy answering a text on her phone, she hardly noticed who was in the elevator when she stepped in.

Arizona completely froze when she saw who had entered the elevator, she immediately covered her face with the newspaper she was reading. Callie and her mom entered, and great for her Lucia didn't see her.

"Calliope you own a fucken company with twenty one floors with different departments, you are rich and absolutely stunning, unlike your sister you got all your looks from me. You can have everythi-"

"Mom could you not-" Callie had realized that Arizona was in the lift. She didn't see her but she knew how the blonde smelt, she could be blind but she would know anytime the blonde entered a room.

"No this is unacceptable Calliope. You need to start a family, and find someone who actually loves you and not your power or money this time. I mean when are you finalizing the 'Monica Case' situation? I mean really honey I taught you better than what you are doing, finalize your divorce with that slut and get back your daug-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Arizona said dropping the newspaper, shocked at what Lucia was saying. Callie could immediately see the fire and pure anger in the blondes face.

"You have got to be kidding me. Calliope what is your blonde Barbie doing here?" she said casually while pressing the emergency stop button in the elevator.

"You are married Calliope?" Arizona asked staring her dead in the eye. "Could we go back to 'Callie' please? I have heard enough Calliope's today" the brunette tried laughing it off.

Both women were looking at Callie waiting for answer. "I am married, and Arizona works here." She said with a smile, trying to avoid the stares she was getting.

"I am trying to be very calm about this, I know you are my daughter. You are smart and intelligent and everything good, you would never do anything so stupid as to allow this Barbie, who has brought so much pain in your life, to work in this company that you worked so hard to build. I know you have a perfectly good reason, all I have to do is just listen to your explanation." Lucia said rubbing the sides of her head.

"Oh please stop with the Barbie name." Arizona hated that name, Lucia always called her that whenever she was around at Callie's.

"Mom, Arizona was top of her class at Harvard, she was one the best students of the graduates, you know as well as I do that we always hire the best. She is one of the best, and she is Marks associate, there is nothing I can do about that and she is damn good at her job."

"Who did you sleep with to get your diploma? Actually I am asking the wrong question how much do you want in order for you to disappear? Any amount just tell me." The older brunette said addressing the blonde. Arizona had tears in her eyes, thinking of all the years of studying and hard work she did to get where she is. And for someone to just turn all of that into nothing made her not just devastated but angry.

Callie pressed the release button, she had had enough of the drama and it hadn't even started. "Oh sweetie do you feel insulted? You managed to sleep with my daughter, cry rape, sue her and walk away with a lump sum of money, so I apologize if I don't think that highly of you."

"Mama. She was just a child you know that, and we both know your 'beau' Daniel is the one at fault for that. Come on now. Could you leave her alone please." Callie said defending Arizona, even though she had differences with the blonde she knew deep down in her heart that she was still in love with the blonde, and she couldn't just watch someone tear down, everything she knows the blonde worked hard for.

Arizona was so shocked she could barely form any words, she was prepared for a fight on her hands. She never thought for a second that Callie would defend her from her own mother, the woman the brunette clearly worshipped. Arizona wasn't the only one who was speechless, Lucia didn't think Callie would disagree with her on this, so she turned her head from Arizona to her daughter.

* * *

"Do you want some junk food?" Mark asked trying to coax Callie from under the covers. "No, she mumbled from under the covers.

"Do you want some sex?" he added hopefully. "NO!" she said

"Do you want some alcohol?" knowing how much the brunette loved her alcohol, if the alcohol didn't work he didn't know what else he could try. The brunette pushed her head out of the covers, opening her eye she considered his proposal, but not really interested so she went back under the covers.

"Ok I don't know what to do, you are under the covers in my bed. You are still dressed in what you were wearing in the photo shoot today and you in my bed, that has white sheets in your dirty shoes. I mean who does that? Just be happy that I have seen you naked Torres or else-"

"Oh shut up Mark." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Ok well I realize you don't want to hear this but, I hope you know that the reasons why you are in this sulky mood, are sitting downstairs, so if you could try and get over whatever funk you are in, it would be really great. Because they have been starring daggers into each other, and yikes wouldn't want to be in that room." Mark said with a pained look on his face.

Callie fell asleep while Mark was speaking to her, she just was too tired, she didn't want any more drama that day. Her bra strap was bothering her arm and she couldn't hold her pee in anymore she needed to use the bathroom. But she realized that she was now tangled into another person. Her legs were intersected with this persons, so she knew it wasn't Mark, she opened her eyes slowly and all she saw was blonde messy curls. Her face was buried in those curls, she tried untangling herself but the blonde held onto her tighter.

"Don't move please." Arizona mumbled.

"I kinda need the bathroom and I need to get undressed but I can stay clothed and pee the bed if that would please you." She said with a smile.

"Stay!" the brunette forcefully removed herself from the blonde went to the bathroom and changed into her pajama's that she kept at Mark's. she threw a pair for the blonde who refused to get out from under the covers, but ended up doing so when the brunette pulled the covers.

They snuggled into each other, Arizona was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Callie couldn't help but kiss those sweet pink lips.

"Goodnight my love."

**AN: this is the end of part one of chapter ten. Next chapter is a lot of flashbacks and all that happened in the past, so we going to be moving on from that and focus on the present.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the follows, reviews, favs, you guys are awesome. Thank you for all the constructive criticism, I take everything into consideration, it's rather helpful.**

I know the last chapter was confusing for some of you, so this chapter is a continuation of the previous, this answers most of the questions I was asked, but if there are still any questions, I will answer them in the next chapter in my AN.

Would love to also thank my Beta Cortney, she is just so awesome, half of the time I'm in the clouds because I have all these ideas she just makes sure that they make sense as much as she can lol.

**Chapter Ten(Part Two)**

"I can't sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?" The brunette mumbled under the covers, trying her best not to get annoyed at the woman sleeping next to her.

"This is just confusing." She said looking up and facing the white ceiling that had a couple of crystal lights shining even though the room was dark.

"Mmhm" was the only answer Arizona got from Callie. Feeling a bit annoyed at the Latina, Arizona pulled the covers off of her, stood up and went to stand on the side that Callie was sleeping on.

Callie could feel movement on the bed signaling that the blonde was leaving the bed, heard a couple of footsteps, and finally some peace and quiet. She wasn't sure where the blonde went but she was too tired to even register anything other than falling asleep, but she couldn't sleep, she felt a presence in the room, it felt like someone was staring at her. Relentlessly she removed the covers, that were covering her head, and found beautiful piercing blue eye staring straight at her. "Arizona honey come back to bed please."

"I told you that I can't sleep, and you didn't seem too bothered by that, so why are you acting like you care all of a sudden." She answered harshly.

"Okay. Why aren't you able to sleep? And most importantly what can I do to help with that?" too tired to start arguing with the blonde woman in front of her, she decided to be patient.

"Firstly you could get out of your fuck buddy's bed, I don't feel comfortable sleeping in Mark's bed. He's my boss and it feels weird to sleep here in HIS BED."

"Uh you are the one that climbed in the bed in the first place. I didn't invite you, and now you freaking out over nothing." Callie was now beyond irritated and a bit cranky, being woken up was annoying enough but being screamed at, at two in the morning was just making her angry.

"Over nothing? You think this is nothing? I don't want to sleep in the bed where you had sex with him, I don't think that is 'nothing'" she sighed feeling hurt that Callie couldn't see her point of view in the matter. She was obviously not taking her feelings into consideration, and that hurt more than anything. Callie angrily jumped out of bed, carelessly threw the covers off the bed and opened a drawer that had some of her clothes, she threw some sweats to Arizona, "Put those on" she mumbled, the blonde didn't waste time and quickly threw on the sweats that were a bit big on her, but in a weird way they fit her perfectly.

After finding the clothes she wanted, Callie put on jeans and an old Harvard grey hoodie. She took her keys and phone that she had left on top of the dresser, walking out of Mark's bedroom, and down the stairs with the blonde on her heels, they left Mark's house. When they were outside, Callie switched on her phone and decided to call Mark and let him know that she was leaving, and would see him at work later that day.

"I see two cars on the driveway, I take it my mom left?" Callie said asking Arizona, who merely just shrugged at her. "No you see I need to know whether my mom left or not because that will determine whether I am taking you back to my place or not. Now I can't see her car here, so it's either the driver and her bodyguards left with it and she slept here in Marks cottage or she left with them and she is in my house. So which one is it?"

"I... uh... think she left, we had a bit of a confrontation while you were upstairs sleeping" not wanting to see the brunettes reaction Arizona was finding her toes very interesting, "So I think she left, because she did leave the house."

"I don't have time for this. We are going to take your car because we going to your place." Callie said walking towards Arizona's mini-cooper which she hardly ever saw her drive because everyone in New York either walks, has a driver, or takes a cab.

"My place?"

"Yes, your place... or is there something wrong. Do you have someone there?" she said with a raised eyebrow, she didn't like the feeling of knowing that Arizona may have someone at her place. She folded her arms waiting for a reply from the blonde, "Well?"

"No, of course not just that I don't think my place is of your HIGH standard. You would hate the area that I live in, I mean it's just not something that you would..." Callie stopped her rambling, "Arizona, take me to your place please." She said with a hint of a smile, the blonde's rambling was adorable even if it was two in the morning.

"Okay." Arizona hesitantly replied while walking to the driver's side. She entered the driver's seat and put her seat belt on, she turned to her right looking at the grumpy brunette who was trying to put on her seatbelt.

"Stupid car" Arizona heard the Latina mumble.

"Is there something you want to say Calliope?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Knowing exactly what the problem was, Arizona knew Callie hated her Mini, she used to complain about her car all the time when they went out for their dates. Which was why Callie always insisted she would be the one to pick her up.

"Uh nothing." She choked out . The blonde could see the embarrassed look on Callie's face. She really hated the car. Pulling out of Marks driveway and onto the street, she kept sneaking glances at the brunette sitting next to her, who was pushed as low as she possible could down the seat. As if people would see her. Deciding to test which Callie she was currently with Arizona decided to test the waters. She pressed the button in the car that would remove the top hood of the car.

"NO! NO! NO! What are you doing?" the Latina growled at the blonde who was now laughing at her, she didn't find anything funny in the situation that they were in.

"Oh relax Calliope, it's hot, would be great to have the top down. Don't you think?"

Callie now had her hoodie cap on trying her best to hide her face, just praying that no one would notice her. "You think this is funny? This is my territory Arizona. If anyone was to see me, can you imagine what people would think? Oh my goodness what about the freakING paparazzi?" she chocked terrified. Arizona didn't really see what the big deal was, there was nothing wrong with her car, Callie was exaggerating as usual. Seeing the terrified look on her ex's face Arizona reluctantly pulled the top up.

"Thank you." Callie said quietly. "Seriously Calliope? It's just a car."

"Uh to you it's just a car, to me it is my street cred mmk?"

"Yeah yeah whatever." The blonde pulled up into her house driveway. She didn't want to look at Callie in the eye, scared of what she might say or even think of her.

Callie was too busy hiding from whoever would see her in the bubblegum car that she didn't even realize that the car had stopped. She slowly looked up and gasped at what she saw. The East Side. "You live in the East side?" Callie said genuinely shocked at the house that she was currently looking at. The blonde lived among the super rich, the East housed the rich snobs of New York, usually rich millionaires who had trophy wives and one kid lived there, so it was kind of shocking that the blonde lived there.

"Let's go in shall we?" Arizona said a bit embarrassed. She went to go open the door for the brunette on the other side who for a person who didn't want to be seen in that car, was stuck still shocked at what she was looking at. She saw the hand that the blonde was offering her, she took it and got out the car.  
Walking into the 'modest' two door house Callie tried to hold in her reaction to everything but she knew that if Arizona looked at her eyes she could read everything she was thinking. "Uh let's go sleep" the blonde said dragging Callie's arm up the stairs.

"Yeah. No. Hold up. You live in a multimillion dollar house, with no furniture?"

"I just moved in Calliope. Now I know how cranky you get when you haven't slept enough. So let's go sleep." She said at the top of the stairs looking down at Callie, who was still on the second step, willing her to come up without ask

Callie looked around the house she was in, she couldn't see a lot because the blonde only lit one night light downstairs, and from what she could see, the house was near empty. From where she was standing you could see the living room and the kitchen, and except for two small blue arm chairs there was nothing else in the living room. The kitchen was also empty it was as if no one lived there, but just looking at the interior, the house was beautiful, marbled floors, stainless steel counters, hard real wood floors, it looked expensive and it was expensive. But for Callie it was too much, she loved the finer things in life, she spent a lot of money on clothes and shoes and everything that she owned, but when it came to her home she preferred comfort rather than luxury. She thought Arizona was the same but looking at the blondes house she had to think twice. "Ok. Fine lets go to sleep."

They entered the blondes bedroom, "Can I see your closet. Please." Callie begged. Arizona rolled her eyes, she looked at those brown eyes, she wanted to say no but when she looked into those sparkling brown eyes she just couldn't. "Fine but there is nothing interesting. Nothing like yours." She led Callie to the walk in closet.

"Why don't you have any clothes in here Arizona? Everything in here is black, yikes." She said looking through the couple of items in there.

"Not everyone is like you Callie, we not all fashion freaks."

"Fine. Whatever you say Barbie." Callie teased, KNOWING how much Arizona hated that name.

"Did you just call me Barbie?" she whispered lightly.

"I need some PJ's Barbie. I need some sleep, I have a Vogue shoot today and I need my beauty sleep. I.." before she could finish the rest of her sentence she was tackled to the ground.

"I am not Barbie!" the blonde said tickling the brunettes.

Callie started laughing hysterically, until it started hurting, "Ok stop stop, you are not Barbie. You are not Barbie" she squealed. Arizona stopped tickling her, but didn't want to move from atop of the now panting Brunette.

"Uh Arizo…."

"Sssh kiss me."

"We can't."

"We can."

"I'm your boss."

"You my ex-girlfriend."

"You put me in jail for screwing you."

"And I am sorry for that."

"You are complicated."

"And you are what balances me."

Callie was frozen she didn't know what to do. She was at a standstill, if she kissed Arizona she would be moving back in life, she would have to relive all of the things she was trying to forget. But if she didn't she would risk being unhappy. Oh well screw it. She pulled the blonde down closer to her, she kissed her with everything that she had.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Daniel Robbins is your dad?"

"Uh yes, HE IS my dad. I thought you knew that." The blonde quietly answered.

"I met you yesterday, and I was half way to drunkland then. I slept with you and you are my client's daughter. Oh no! I slept with a child." Callie said pacing outside the courtroom. She was now panicking. She slept with an underage child, and it was even worse that she was here client's daughter. Images of the previous night were flashing in her head, virgin, petals, alcohol, sex, sex, sex.

She ran out of the courtroom and entered into her car and drove, she didn't know where she was driving to but she was driving. She found herself in the family private beach that was a fifteen minute walk from the family estate. She had messed up her case and her mom was going to kill her, but the sucky part of this whole mess was that she was genuinely attracted to Arizona. She was feeling something that she shouldn't be, and for once in her life she made the mistake of thinking about something other than her career.

She had been in the beach for a couple of hours without her phone, so she walked back home, leaving her car at the beach, she would come back to fetch it later or would ask one of the drivers to fetch it. When she got home she found Arizona waiting for her at the garden in the back yard.  
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run out on you like that, I just couldn't breathe."

"It's fine, I understand, you were drunk and it... and it was a mistake to you.I mean I don't know anything and you want people that are, that are accomplished, sophisticated and and…"

Callie placed a finger on the blondes lips in turn silencing her. "Sweetheart it's most definitely not you, it's me. I shouldn't have done that I mean you should date someone your own age, someone that you love and someone that is your type. You are free spirited, out going, and fun; I on the other hand am a junior at a law firm, always working, and I wear pencil skirts to the beach…. You get what I'm saying?"

"But I like you and you are my type. When I saw you last night, I couldn't stop looking at you and…" she blushed feeling silly for what she was about to say, "and I wanted you, I couldn't imagine making love to anyone else but you. You were sweet, caring and very gentle with me last night. I'm not going to force you to like me or date me, but I need for you to understand that I am not underage, and what we did last night, to me was perfect."

Callie could see the vulnerability etched in the blonde's face. She could see that what she had just said was kind of hard for her. She walked closer to the blonde whose eyes got wider with each step Callie was taking closer to her. Callie stopped just a quarter of an inch in front of the blondes face, she laid a soft kiss on those sweet soft pink lips. "Go on a date with me."

* * *

"Mr. Robbins you need to calm down. I am handling it. Your trial is starting in a months' time, this isn't about impressing the judge anymore, it's about being able to convince a jury of your innocence. I am going to speak to the witnesses, make sure that their story is on track, I'll find a person who you work with that can attest to your character and from then onwards we can work with evidence and your statement."

"What do you know? You are just an junior. Why is Lucia not handling this case. Is she still in hiding." He spat at the brunette.

"I may be a junior in the corporate world but I am veteran in the game, taught specially by my mother since I was fourteen. So I need you to believe me when I say that I am HANDLING this case. I can't do that if you keep on second guessing every single decision I make. Now I need you to be honest with me or else, we will both be getting a surprise in the court room next month. Mr. Robbins you are being prosecuted by Erica Hahn, she is damn good at her job and she can smell a lie from afar, she may be good but I am great, so tell me the truth or find yourself another lawyer." At this point she was shouting, nostrils flaring and if he said another word she would throw her phone at his stupid head.

Callie had been asking Daniel the same question for two hours and he was resistant and inconsistent with his answers, and that was every lawyers worst nightmare, because whether or not he was guilty wasn't the point the facts were what were important. And now he was going round n circles, Erica would eat him up if he were to take the stand.

Daniel could see how angry the Latina was, and he knew she was the right person for the case, he knew right then and there that this was Lucia's protégé. "She has taught you well." He said with a laugh. Callie looked at the change in tone of this man, to say he creped her out was definitely an understatement.

She had been dating Arizona secretly for about six months actually today they would be celebrating their six month anniversary. She was supposed to meet up with the her at the blonde's place because Daniel and his wife were going away to a family friends place. Thinking about her girlfriend made her so excited, she had BUTTERFLIES in her stomach. Somehow she couldn't believe that the short powerful man, who was accused of murdering his right hand man, was the blonde's father; it just didn't make sense.

Arizona was so sweet and kind, she was just cotton candy. Everybody wanted to eat her up. She was kind, had a cute smile and seemed happy. How she was related to this man in front of her was just crazy. Maybe she was adopted Callie thought. "Ok well, shall we start again?" Callie said taking a seat on her office chair, he mirrored her actions.

"Did you kill your right hand man Mr. Hunt?"

"Yes."

Callie had prepared a list of questions that were supposed to coincide with him saying no to that question. Yes she thought he was sneaky but she never would pin point him as a killer. She had been trained wonderfully by her mother to keep her emotions in check but finding out that her girlfriends father was a murderer was not something light.

"YOU WHAT?" she whispered harshly as if someone was listening to their conversation.

"I killed him."

"Why?"

"He was screwing my wife." He answered bluntly.

* * *

Later that evening Callie was outside the blondes house, she was supposed to enter because Arizona told her not to knock but just to enter and meet the blonde upstairs in her bedroom, but she couldn't will herself to walk in. She was tired and knew that a night in with her girlfriend was going to be fantastic but how was she supposed to keep what she knew about her father to herself?  
Arizona decided to treat her girlfriend to a special night in, she had lavender touches all over her bed, she had fresh roses everywhere, and candles lit up the room with a romantic essence.

When Callie entered Arizona's bedroom she stood by the door and smiled. The blonde was muttering something to herself and WAS lighting the rest of the candles. She was beautiful. Callie couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend, she may be young but she was so mature and loving. "I love you."  
The blonde turned around when she heard that voice. "You what?" she thought she was hearing things.  
"I am absolutely, crazy in love with you"

"You love me?" the blonde asked in a meek tiny voice. The brunette merely nodded. The blonde threw herself onto the brunette, she hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. "I love you too. So so much" she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Mmmm wanna show me how much you love me?" Callie said hinting suggestively, she pulled the blonde onto the bed hovering on top of her.

"I uh ran you a bath" Arizona said in a small voice, though the last thing she wanted was for Callie to stop.

"THE bath can wait" the Latina husked.

The brunette glanced down at Arizona's magnificent body and raised a pleased eyebrow. "mmmm I love this lingerie you have though I don't want it on for Arizona's. The blonde gasped as the Latina's full warm lips found a home at the side of her neck, below her ear. She leaned her head back, eyes rolling, allowing Callie easier access to her body.

Arizona slipped her hands under the hem of Callie's blouse, feeling the brunette's heated skin. Wanting to get rid of the now wet top the brunette lifted the clothing up and over her head with the blonde's help. The blondes gaze lustfully ran over Callie's black lacey bra and she practically came just looking at the brunette, "OH, Callie!" she screamed breathlessly.

Callie smirked, she slipped a thigh between Arizona's legs, the blonde gasped as the Latina's firm muscles made contact with her center, high on impulse the blonde jerked her hips up and began to rock her hips back and forth, she let out a shuddering whimper…Callie was now on top of her purring. Moans and groans could be heard from far in the house. When Arizona opened her eyes she saw her dad staring straight into her eyes.

The blonde froze, her body going rigid. She hadn't told her parents that she was dating anyone most importantly she hadn't told them she was a lesbian. She knew her father wouldn't approve with all the homophobic comments he always made. She didn't know what to do, Callie was still nibbling at her neck but seeing the look on her father's eyes...

"Dad, help me!" she screamed.

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

"We should uh we should stop" Arizona panted when she came up for air during their heated kiss.

"You'RE joking right?" Callie said in an annoyed tone.

"I just want us to be perfect Callie and sex can't fix everything, we have a lot of issues to resolve okay?"

"You told me to kiss you, not the other way around. You know what I am sick of this up and down business with you Arizona. I am going to sleep, show me to the spare bedroom." The brunette spat standing uP from the floor.

"Uh there is no furniture in the other rooms, and I don't have a couch either." The blonde shly replied, at that moment she was happy at the fact that she chose not to decorate, because now she could sleep with Callie.

The brunette merely humphed, annoyed with the situation, she threw herself on the bed and under the covers. "Stay on your side please." She said to the blonde.

"OOOOKAY " the blonde answered with a smile, she was glad the brunette didn't leave. They were making progress, it was slow but at least it was something.

After a few hours of sleep Arizona was woken up by her doorbell ringing. It was almost eight a.m. in the morning and Arizona usually woke up at six but the ventures of last night were laying heavy on her. She looked beside her and the brunette was splattered all over her bed, snoring lightly. She was so engrossed with looking at the brunette she forgot about the reason she woke up, until the person on her door started ringing the doorbell continuously.

She pecked the Latina's lips lightly before making her way downstairs, on her way down she couldn't help but think about who might be at her door. Only three people knew where she lived, Teddy, her dad and now Callie. It couldn't be her dad because he was in Miami, so it had to be Teddy. She didn't want anyone knowing about her past or now present situation with Callie, so she had to get rid of Teddy before Callie wakes up.

She opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

**AN: mmmhm I wonder who it might be...?**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys for Reviews, Follows, PMs and favorites. You are AWESOME.!

AN: This has to be the longest chapter I have written so far, my beta again is just a life saver so thanks to her.  
And I was just watching last weeks episode again and isn't it great to see happy Calzona again? I couldn't help laughing though when Callie said to Karev "We just asking that you keep things professional at work." hahaha 1. she lived in basement season 2&3 2. Was making babies with George in on call room with George season 3. 3. Told everyone that had ears that George was cheating on her 4. I won't even talk about the Sadie thing 5. Spent season 5 in between on call rooms with Hahn and Sloan hahaha I don't even have to mention the rest. Love Callie, she is hilarious!

**Chapter Ten (Part three)**

"Dad?"

"Arizona."

"Dad."

"Arizona."

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that the way to great your father? Badger him with question after question, while he is standing by the door of the house that HE bought for you? Is that how you were raised?"

"Uh... I'm sorry dad." She stuttered; she opened the door wider making more room for him to pass through, "Please come in."

Daniel walked through to the living room, looking around the house he bought for his daughter. Arizona could see from the look on his face that he was not impressed. "I gave you a blank check to furnish the house, and this is what you bought? These little cheap chairs that would only fit a child. I understand that Webber must be keeping you busy, but surely you could take a minute from your day to call an interior decorator? That can't be very difficult." He said in a stern voice.

"I uh…"

" I uh" he said imitating her voice, "Are you sure that you a lawyer? Because right now you are not speaking like one at the moment. Don't tell me all those years at Harvard were a waste."

"They were not a waste sir." The blonde shyly replied, her father was a tough man to please, before he could say something else there was a sound of feet walking down the stairs. They both looked up at the same time to find Callie who was now dressed in her jeans and hoody that she was wearing last night, she had a serious case of bed head, her face was puffy and her hair was messy. She had her bag and phone in hand. Arizona was so shocked from her father's arrival that she completely forgot about Callie.

Callie was walking down the stairs with one eye opened, she was still so sleepy not noticing the people downstairs, "Arizona we need to talk but it's getting late and I have a phot…" she couldn't finish her sentence because at that point she had looked up and saw two sets of blue eyes staring at her. One pair looking apologetic and scared and the other staring daggers at her reeking of anger. She was frozen with shock on the last step of the staircase. After a couple of intense minutes of quietness, Callie couldn't stand the stares anymore, she looked away and chuckled a little bit.

"Well…this is awkward." She said in an amused tone.

"What is this slut doing here?" Daniel said looking at his daughter, Callie just raised her eyebrow at this, Arizona just looked down at her feet not knowing what to say or do, her father commanded respect just by looking at a person. Seeing that the blonde was not saying anything Callie decided to leave, "Well the 'slut' was just leaving" she said making her way to the door.

"Calliope wait…" Arizona said finally grasping what was happening. "Don't leave please."

"What are you doing?" her father interjected. "Let her leave because I refuse to be in the same room as a rapist." He said his voice dripping with venom.

"Well it's kind of funny that you say that because I also have a problem being in the same room with a murderer." Shit.

"WHAT?"

"Huh what?" Callie said acting dumb.

"Wha-what did you just say Calliope?" the blonde said her voice breaking.

Callie looked at Daniel whose face had now turned into a scary mixture of red and green, he looked like he was about to kill someone and get sick at the same time. There were two ways that the brunette could approach this situation, she could take the law route or she could take the human approach. She had just breached her contract, confidentially clause, and she had just shot herself on the foot.

"Arizona, you just stand there and say nothing while he insults me and calls me names. You claim to love me, you claim to want me back but you stand there and say nothing while he tears me down. When my mom was attacking you, I STOOD UP FOR YOU. That is what you do for the people you love." she could see the defeated look on the blondes face, she could see that her words had an impact on her because Arizona had a pained expression on her face.

"Callie I..."

"Don't even apologize sweetheart, you don't have to justify yourself to this woman." Daniel said walking closer to his daughter who now had tears streaming down her face. She recoiled at his touch, she stepped back and looked at the two people who were in the room. Both looking at her expecting answers.

"I can't do this anymore, I promised myself that I would NEVER associate myself with any Robbins again. But when you came back I started questioning myself, I started questioning why I was even angry and bitter in the first place. I couldn't stay mad at you for ten years right? I'm supposed to forgive right? That's what my father said to me after years of me spiraling out of control, but honey." she walked closer to the blonde to get her to look at her "I am not going to wait for you to stand up for me or most importantly yourself. So this is it, it's either me or him."

"You asking her to choose between you and her father." Daniel said finally addressing Callie.

"That's exactly what I'm asking her do." Callie said not losing contact with Arizona's eyes.

"That Miss Torres is a very stupid move on your part and from past experience I can safely say you are smart, but today from your dress code, to the way you look and now what you saying. You disappointing me." he said sarcastically shaking his head.

Arizona was so confused, she loved her father although he was strict and sometimes heartless towards other people, he was still her dad. He is her family, she can't just not have him in her life, but she loved Callie, she was her past, present and future. She felt like she needed the brunette to be happy in her life, she had dated before but none of the other people made her feel what she felt just being in the presence of Callie. She kept running scenario after scenario in her head that she didn't realize that time was moving. The next thing she heard was a door closing. Callie left.

**FLASHBACK**

"Calliope I don't like being interrupted during dinner with the senator of California, Florida yes but Cali nah. Did you see what I did there?" Lucia said with a small chuckle while entering and sitting on the bench in the interrogation room where Callie was held.

"Mom do you think me being arrested for rape is funny?" Callie answered in a dry tone.

"Honey cheer up. You have the best lawyer in the entire world. Although that said lawyer is not happy because she didn't get to have her dessert, although maybe I should be grateful you got arrested, saved me from those calories in that mousse."

"Mama, I can't sleep in a cell. I will be held there with prostitutes and drug addicts. Look at me? I'm wearing five inch, three thousand dollar shoes, I will be eaten alive."

"Oh buck up will you! You were taught martial arts by the age of eight surely that will help you stay alive till tomorrow." Lucia answered while reading Callie's statement that was taken by the officer in charge.

"Tomorrow? Martial Arts have nothing on a gun or a knife which I am sure those people in the cell have. I was in there for thirty minutes and already one of them was looking at me like I was their dessert for tonight." Callie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh cheer up dear, I'm sure that woman will be helping you out, because from what I just read you didn't get to finish. You must be wound up tight?" she glanced quickly at her daughter who seemed unamused by the events of the day. "OK. There is nothing I can do for you tonight. The judge is unavailable at this time of the night and therefor can't process your bail application. But how about we leave the law out of this huh? How about I speak to Daniel maybe we can reach a compromise of some sorts?"

"Mom. There is absolutely no way they can win this case."

"Calliope don't talk to me about winning cases. I asked you to handle ONE case just ONE and that is the Robbins case. Not only have you been slacking, getting drunk and sleeping around but you have found absolutely nothing that is of use about the case to prove his innocence, but you have now slept with his daughter, who is claiming that you raped her, oh please don't tell me she is underage because you can just add that to the list of charges." she whispered harshly at her daughter.

"Of course she is not, and you can't blame me for finding nothing on the Robbins case when we both know he killed that poor innocent man." Callie now clearly angry and frustrated.

"One thing Calliope, one thing. That is all I have asked of you." Lucia said standing up and walking out the room, before she opened the door to leave Callie stopped her, "Mom" Lucia turned around to face her, "Please don't tell Carlos, please." the younger Latina didn't want to disappoint both her parents, dealing with an angry pissed off Lucia was much better than dealing with a calm, soft caring Carlos.

Meanwhile Arizona was pacing in her bedroom with her father sitting on the chair that was in the corner in her bedroom. "Dad, we uh both know Callie didn't do anything I didn't want to do. I made a mistake and now Callie is in jail and you need to tell the police that, that I want to drop the charges, anyway I haven't even given them my statement yet. So we can just cancel everything out right?" the blonde who was now shaking of a mixture of pain, fear and regret.

"Screwing my lawyer? Meh good move." he casually replied.

"You...you knew"

"That you like women or that you were screwing my lawyer"

"Both."

"I knew you were screwing some woman, didn't know it was my lawyer. The crying wolf move was a great one even though I think you weren't aware you were doing it."

"Dad we have to tell the police it was a mistake. Ok?"

"Yeah no that's not going to happen. I finally have Lucia where I want her, you my very intelligent daughter helped me get there so thank you." he smirked.

"Dad you can't just-"...

"Ma'am we would really like to take down your statement, I understand that tonight has been very eventful and traumatic for you but we need you to be examined first then we take down yours and your fathers statement, so whenever you ready?" officer Grant said opening the door to the bedroom, before Arizona could answer a woman she recognized as Lucia Torres, Callie and Aria's mom entered the bedroom.

"You have got to be kidding me? Lucia you can't speak to Miss Robbins we need to take her to the hospital so if you could-" Lucia put a finger on the officers lips in turn silencing him from whatever he was about to continue saying. "Hush Grant, I just need a word with my daughter's friend, I'll only be a minute ok?"

"It's fine." Arizona said meekly when the officer gave her a look. He then left them in the room and went downstairs.

"Ok, I need to know how much you want. Any amount to make this go away. I need you to tell me the price, I will pay it immediately. I just need for my daughter not to actually be "RAPED" in a prison cell tonight so name whatever you want." Lucia said taking out a check book.

"Mrs. Torres I am so sorry, I didn't mean for whatever happened to actually happen. I am not going to give them a statement, I am going to tell them the truth and, and I... I..."

"Save your pity stories for someone else Barbie, right now I need to just finish this."

"I don't want your money." Arizona said firmly.

"I am speaking to your father dear not you. Why don't you be a good child and be quiet while the adults speak?" the Latina said not breaking the now staring contest she and Daniel were having.

"Arizona. Please leave the room for a while." her father said slightly ushering her out of the room.

"No dad, I don't want to leave. I am going downstairs to tell the officers the truth about what really happened. So if you could, I really regret what I did." she looked at the brunette in the room making eye contact with her so she could see how truly sorry she was, "I am so sorry Mrs. Torres I need you to understand how sorry I am. And I need to go see Calliope, so when you leave please can I go with you. I need to see her."

Lucia wanted to give her a piece of her mind but she thought for a minute of a fed up, horny and pissed of Callie in a prison cell. She knew that whatever words she would say to the blonde right now would not have as much of effect like what Callie would say to her. "Sure, I don't see why not. I mean you could drive with me back to the station, but not too sure how you will be getting home."

"Don't worry about that. Thank you so much." she said leaving the room.

The minute the blonde left the room, Daniel pinned Lucia to the door, he kissed her passionately, leaving no room for them to breathe. At first Lucia was unresponsive, but after a couple of seconds she couldn't resist, putting her hands around his neck and pulling him closer to her, lips moving in slow intense movements. Daniel dug his hands as deep as he could into Lucia's hair, finally their lips parted each one gasping for air. They looked at each other neither wanting to move. "You are going to pay my daughter fifty million dollars and I want half of your firm."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Callie had just come back from the Vogue photo shoot, as she was walking into the building she saw everybody staring at her weirdly. They all seemed jumpy when greeting her, looking for some sort of reaction. She entered the elevator and hit the button for her floor, when she turned around she saw Addison who was doing everything to avoid eye contact with her.

"Why are you being weird? Actually" looking around the elevator "everybody is acting weird" she said in a slow motion.

"I am not acting weird. So how was Vogue? I see you still have the make up on from the shoot."

"Vogue was just 'bleh', felt like a freaking Barbie doll" she said snickering.

"What's so funny about that?" Addie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just the word Barbie is so-" before she could finish her sentence the elevator doors opened to her floor revealing the passage way. The brunette gasped at what she saw in front of her. There were dozens and dozens of flower arrangements in the hall way, there were different types of flowers, in different colors, mixtures of red, blue and green. She carried on walking following the colorful petals on the floor. She turned the corner to the way to her office when she came across three different chef carts lining up in the exec foyer, each chef had on a different color uniform, each cart had different types of cuisine. One was written Italian, the other French and the last one Mexican, Callie still shocked turned back to look at a smiling Addison. "What is this?"

"I don't know why don't you just go on ahead and find out?"

"Where's everyone? I mean the office is empty."

"Callie will you just move your sexy butt."

"Fine. But I hope everyone is working where ever they are."

"Typical Callie ruining a romantic moment with work. Move! Move! Move." Addison said spanking her butt, as they moved along Callie noticed something different with each office they were passing. The first office was written 'Videos Games', next one written 'paintball', 'physics', and Marks office was written 'At the Movies', when she reached her assistants office area outside her office, the brunette realized that it was turned into a baked goods stall. It had different kinds of muffins, croissants, and all kinds of pastries that had Callie's mouth watering.

She stopped in front of her office door, scared to open fearing who could be on the other side. "Go on in. My job as your tour guide ends here, and I am going to steal that muffin basket because I haven't had sex in a while and I need a treat."

When Addison turned to walk back, Callie grasped at her wrist. "Wait."

"Is it Sophia Bush?"

"What?" the red head asked.

"Is it Sophia Bush? Because like I have been having this dream every night and Sophia is in it, and this looks so perfect and romantic so I am asking if is Sophia Bush in my office waiting for me?" she said with a serious face.

"You are one of the craziest people I have met in my entire life." the redhead took her hands and placed them on Callie's shoulders making her focus. "Go in there and find out, now I know that you are scared and being scared is fine. But you can't run anymore you have to stay here and face whatever is behind that door. No more running ok?"

"Ok."

"Now I am going to leave. Can I trust you not to follow me."

"Yes. I'm just going to walk in there and face whoever is there." she said giving herself a pep talk. She walked over to the door and turned the handle as slowly as she could. Sitting there on a small dinner table near the window, looking so nervous was Jenny. For ten whole seconds Callie felt disappointed. She wanted Arizona to be behind that door, she wanted the blonde to be the one waiting for her nervously. But then when those ten seconds were done she felt awful because this beautiful woman in front of her had done this amazing thing for her.

Jenny was going over what she was going to say to say to the brunette when she walked in that she didn't hear the door open. After a while she felt like someone was looking at her, when she turned around she saw Callie standing by the door looking at her with tears streaming down her face. She immediately jumped up from her chair and ran up to the Latina.

"This was too much wasn't it? I am so sorry please don't cry" she said wiping Callie's tears with her thumbs. Callie could see the frustration and worry on Jenny's face, she looked adorable.

"It's perfect."

"Really? Because you know shutting down the office for a couple of hours and... and the flowers and the chefs ya know I thought you would hate that and I just can't even-"

"Sssh hush! I love it although you going to have to explain the thousands of roses, chefs offices?"

"I just didn't know anything about you, I followed you in the papers for years now but I just didn't want to conclude on-" seeing the raised eyebrow the Latina was giving her Jenny assumed the worst, "Oh no, you probably think I'm a stalker right now, I am making an ass of myself. I just loved how you were so career orientated and highly successful and you were so beautiful and-" Callie burst out in laughter, swatting her arm Jenny couldn't believe she was laughing at her when she was being serious.

"Callie Torres" she scolded

"I am sorry but you just seem so flushed, I need for you to relax ok honey?"

"Anyway I didn't know anything about you like what your favorite color was, what kind of flowers you liked whether you liked French or Italian food, and what you like doing for fun or when you at home what do you just like to relax and do, so I turned each office in what I like to do for fun."

"Everything is just so beautiful. And red is my favorite color, I love roses and Mexican is cool." she said with a smile.

"Ok great whew at least you don't think it's just too much." she let out a relieved sigh

"Oh this was too much" seeing the disappointed look on the other woman she added, "But it was perfect, now how about we go out and get ourselves some food because I am famished." she pecked her on the lips and hooked their arms together as they walked out the office.

"I can't believe you did all of this, it is amazing. Even though I don't do dates or relationships but somehow you make it all seem so easy."

"I am so happy to hear you say that" Jenny said. "Now I have to say I thought it would be more difficult to get access into this floor, but I realized that wearing a good push up bra for Mr. Sloan would give me an incentive and boy was I right." Callie tilted her head with laughter it was typical Sloan.

"His reputation precedes him. But I have a confession to make." Callie said as they reached the chef carts, all of a sudden everything looked enticing in all three carts, so she decided she was a bit of everything. Jenny decided to only have Mexican, looking at the Latina as if she grew an extra head when she saw everything on her plate.

"What?" Callie said challenging her to say something.

"Nothing. Nothing. So tell me your secret that you have to confess." she smiled feeling so happy just being in the presence of this woman finally.

"Uh I kind of thought I was dreaming when I stepped foot in here, so I thought that maybe, possibly Sophia Bush might be the one that did all of this." she said with one eye open.

"I am offended!" she mocked "Although I do have a detective outfit back at my place..." she said with a suggestive raised eyebrow.

"I am suddenly not hungry food anymore."

"Really?"

"Really...well you know this building has twenty one floors."

"Really...?" Jenny said getting closer to Callie, hooking her arm around her waist.

"Yes..and uh the floor above this one is my office penthouse. I don't use it much but uh I know that there is a bed and we-"

"Calliope Torres!" a frantic voice around the corner shouted. Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes at hearing that voice, "You have got to got to be kidding me." she moved away from the model and faced the person who was now speaking to her.

"Arizona what are you doing here?" Callie asked a bit annoyed that she was just disturbed.

"You left. You yo-you just left." the blonde shouted. Callie could sense the pain in her voice, she could see that she wasn't just speaking about today.

"Could you come back at another time maybe, I am kind of busy here Arizona." she avoided eye contact with her and rather looked at the model who now had a look of confusion on her face silently asking a answer from the brunette.

"Yeah no, no I am not going anywhere and you are also not going anywhere, we" she said pointing a finger in between them "are going to talk." Callie could see the serious look on the blondes face. She now started panicking, wondering how a moment of sexiness and lightness turned into something so serious. She was ready in the morning to speak to the blonde to let everything out in the open but now she didn't want to, she felt like she was suffocating.

"I am so sorry Jenny." she said flustered. She walked past the model heading to the elevator with the blonde hot on her heels. She pressed the heading down button, "You are not running away from me again Calliope. Not again."

The brunette pressed the down button in the elevator and fortunately for her it opened immediately, she entered with the blonde hot in her heels. "Arizona I don't have time to deal with your crap. I need for you to just give me space, give me space to just breathe."

"You just left. You left Callie, you asked for space and you left me. . .TALK." the blonde said looking at the brunette dead in the eye.

FLASHBACK

The blonde was standing outside the Torres mansion door willing herself to ring the doorbell. She had been standing there for about twenty minutes, she almost rang the bell three times. She was so scared of facing Callie after three months of only seeing her in court for her dads trial. She had decided to give her space after seeking for some advice from Aria who had told her that she needs to give her some space, she will eventually come around

Arizona didn't like giving Callie space but ever since that night that they went into the police station, where Callie didn't even acknowledge her presence, she didn't even want to look at the blonde. So since that day Arizona had been texting her everyday even if it's just to say good morning. She didn't expect her to reply but everyday when she didn't get a reply from the Latina she was disappointed.

It was now three months in and Arizona felt like it was enough time to give someone space, so she was going to force Callie to listen to her, she just needed her to forgive her. She didn't do what she did on purpose, she was just so scared of what her parents might think of her, of what her father might do to her, that all rational thinking went out the window and she managed to hurt the brunette in the worst possible way. She finally found the courage to ring the doorbell that when she just about to, the door opened revealing just the woman she wanted to speak to.

"Calliope. I am so so deeply sorry. Please don't shut the door in my face."

"It's fine Arizona." the brunette said giving her a blank look. Seeing that, that was all Callie was saying, Arizona decided to speak while she had the chance. "I need for you to stop being angry at me, I need you to forgive me. I am so sorry that I hurt you Callie, I didn't mean to, I was just so scared and terrified of what my dad would think, the look he gave me I just-" seeing the raised eyebrow on the Latina's face she decided to change tactics, "I know that doesn't justify my actions but please don't shut me out of your life. I need you. I have been struggling to even function these past few months, I don't even remember what my life was like before you. Please forgive me."

Callie finally spoke seeing the remorse on the blondes face, a few minutes ago she was furious with her but just looking at the face she had missed so much she couldn't be angry anymore. "I uh I forgive you Arizona." before she knew what was happening, Arizona threw her arms around the brunettes hugged her tightly happy tears streaming down her face.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She pulled back from the hug noticing that Callie was only hugging her with one arm. She looked at what was in the other arm, she noticed a suitcase that Callie was holding. She didn't understand, was Callie going for a holiday? She wouldn't be able to go with her because she had school, but knowing Callie it must be a business trip of some sorts.

Seeing the confusion on the blondes face, Callie hated what she was about to do. "I care too much."

"What?" the blonde asked confused by what she was saying.

"I care too much, that's what my mom always tells me when I get fined in court for going above and beyond the law. She tells me that my heart, my law books and my vagina are all connected, and I leave out the one thing that I should add to that equation which is my brain."

"I'm not following."

"I forgive you not because I want to but because my heart can't stand seeing you upset. But how is that supposed to work? Because what you did to me makes me upset?" Arizona could finally see where this was going, "I love you. I love you so much Arizona, but how am I supposed to trust you after what happened? You are my dream do you know that?"

The blonde lightly shook her head. "You were my dream, you smart, funny, loving, kind, you have a beautiful heart and for your age you are very mature. You are my soul mate." Arizona seemed surprised hearing this. "Yeah you are. You were everything that I wanted in someone that I wanted to marry. But I was so wrapped up in what I wanted, and my dreams that I forgot about yours. You are just a child. I am not surprised that you did what you did, I didn't even have the time to come out to my parents because my mom told me to stop drooling when she saw me check out my best friend at that times ass. She didn't really make a big deal about it, and I know you were scared of your dad he seems like a hard man."

"If you understand then what-where are you going?"

"I have to leave because I am broke."

"I don't understand."

"Well my dear Arizona, I had to pay the fifty million dollar cheque that you received to keep your mouth shut about us, from my own pocket and that's like my whole net worth. And my mothers firm is now your dads company. I won your dads trial so my job here is done don't you think?"

"I don't want that money Callie, I told my dad not to accept that money, I can convince him to bring your stuff back, please don't leave. I am here and I am asking you not to leave please." just as she finished saying that Lucia appeared carrying a small handbag.

"Mom out of all my suitcases that is all you carried?" Callie asked while rolling her eyes.

"Uh darling do you see these hands?" she said showing her, her manicured nails. "these hands were not built to carry things. Besides it's time to leave, the rest of your stuff is going to follow. Barbie." she said walking past Arizona to the car that was now parked right infront of the door.

"Callie don't leave me. What about us?" the blonde pleaded.

"There is no us Arizona" Callie said moving from the door and making her way to the car.

"I love you." and those were the last words she said to Arizona.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"There is nothing to talk about Arizona."

"You have nothing to say to me Calliope? Are you sure about that?" she said getting angry.

"What do you want me to say huh?" Callie said as her voice was now getting louder the angrier she got.

"How about the fact that you still INLOVE with me." the blonde yelled as the doors to the elevator opened at the lobby. It seemed everybody from the 20th floor had evacuated to the lobby and all were now wide eyed at what the blonde had just said. From Addison's shocked face to Mark's smirking one, everyone's eyes were glued to them. Arizona was like 'fuck it' I mean they already had heard what she said and Callie wasn't listening to her so if this was the only way to get her attention then so be it.

Callie was for frozen on the spot for a couple of seconds, but then tried to quickly move out the elevator to get out of the building, but Arizona blocked out of her path. "You are not going anywhere Calliope. I am sick of you running away from me, you ran away from me ten years ago, and ever since I stepped foot at Torres, you have been running, so it stops TODAY." she yelled

"Get the fuck out of my way Arizona."

"No. You love me, and I thought we had made progress last night, but obviously being in my bed was too much for you." the crowd that was now gathered gasped at what the blonde was saying. This just pissed Callie off even more.

"This is NOT about LOVE. I do not trust you, and I gave you an option this morning and you chose the side you are in. And I will NOT change my mind about that, are we clear?"

"NO NO WE ARE NOT CLEAR. FOR SO LONG I HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO WHAT YOU SAY, NOW YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY" the blonde said nostrils blaring, her face was now red from anger, with frustrated tears leaving her eyes. Callie took that moment to maneuver her way from where the blonde was blocking her.

Arizona ran after her, hot on her heels. "You didn't even give me a chance Callie. You just left. If you had stayed you would have realized that I chose YOU. I will always chose YOU." she said running after the brunette who was now about to cross the street. Everyone from the office was now following them wanting to see what will happen. Callie was about to go to the other side of the street where she had parked her car, "CALLIOPE TORRES, you stop right there." The blonde was not now halting them in the middle of the road, cars were hooting and some screeching and crashing into street poles because of the disruption the women were causing.

Callie finally moved away from the road, and entered her cars against Arizona's fight. Mark who was following close behind them handed Arizona his cars keys, because she hadn't brought her car to work. The blonde hurriedly entered his car and fast tracked to following Callie. She was now behind Callie's car, she beeped the hooter wanting her attention but received none, so she pushed the accelerator in turn bumping into the back of Callie's car. Cars behind and infront of the women were now hooting furiously.

Callie jerked as Arizona's car hit hers, she decided that she had enough of Arizona's shit. She reversed in turn bumping the back of her car to the front of Arizona's. She then turned her car from a vertical position to a horizontal one, she now blocked everybody's path. Cars were now stuck, she got out of her car and Arizona also got out of hers.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY." they said in unison.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME(In jail)**

"You and your stupid crazy shit of following people is what got us here. I don't like you anymore."

The blonde scoffed at the brunettes words, before she could reply she saw Lucia and her dad making their way to the cell they were in.

"Oh my! I'm getting a sense of deja vu. My daughter, I am not sure whether you go out and find trouble or trouble finds you." Lucia said smiling

AN: That is the end of chapter ten, now we can move forward don't you think?  
So the three parts of chapter ten was just putting some of the pieces from the past together. So that we know how we got to the point where we are in. So no more Jenny(for now atleast) Now that Arizona and Callie are in a confined space, they can actually talk and actually decide what's going to happen with the two of them And No Callie and Jenny are not dating...and not going to either


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and the personal messages. Flashbacks are in bold and italics…  
**

**Finally with the latest chapter, sorry it took long. I am writing tests and it sucks coz I can't update as fast as I could before. Anyway here's the next chapter, it's not Beta'd just wanted to post it coz my FF is just going bananas, so sorry for mistakes.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Five hours had passed and the two attorneys were at a stalemate. From the look of things, they were going to be spending the weekend in this small, dirty freezing cell. Lucia and Daniel had left four hours ago, after trying and failing to get both women to stop bickering, so they could get to mutual ground.

It was now evening and both women were, exhausted, tired, hungry and cold. Arizona was sitting in the left corner of the cell near the toilet, staring at the dark wall across from where she was sitting, while Callie was lying on top of the single bunk bed, facing the ceiling. They hadn't said a word to each other ever since their parents left.

Callie started laughing uncontrollably. The blonde turned and looked at her like she was crazy, the brunette was still laughing hysterically, except now she had tears in her eyes from all the laughing. Arizona decided to ignore her and turned to face the other way, she was tired and she wasn't in the mood for Callie's craziness. Callie couldn't help stop herself from laughing, the situation was not funny but how did she move from date from heaven to cell from hell.

"Will you just stop laughing? Enough already!" the blonde had had enough of the laughing it was now getting on her nerves. It seemed like the blondes plea was making the brunette laugh even more, she finally stopped laughing because she was now struggling to breathe. "You know what's so funny? What's funny is the fact that I was on a date with a gorgeous woman, who planned the most romantic thing I have ever witnessed in my whole entire life and she did all of that for me, FOR ME" she said as she stood up.

The blonde turned to face the Latina, "Oh drop the act Calliope, we both know that you don't like attention, you prefer watching movies on the couch, foot rubs and quiet nights at home. All that over the top stuff she did was just not you, so don't act like I ruined the best date of your life." Callie was shocked not only at the fact that what the blonde was saying was true but also at the serious pissed off tone that Arizona was using, she was used to a stern Arizona but never a pissed off one.

Callie took a step back to compose herself. "You don't know me. You think you know me but you don't. I am not the same person that I was ten years ago, I have changed and I think it's time you accept that" she said in a calm voice.

"It's true you have changed, you are not the sweet, kind and thoughtful Calliope that I knew. That Callie was always smiling, she would never treat the people that work for her as non-existent, she would NEVER fight for people that were on the wrong side of the law, that Callie would never just dismiss me like I am nothing to her. You are right you most definitely have changed and to be honest I don't like this new you."

To say Callie was shocked would be an understatement, the words coming out of the blondes mouth were doing something to her, hurting her? She was definitely sure that it wasn't her heart because she wasn't sure that she had one. It had been ripped apart by so many different people, people that used her, took advantage of her kindness, hurt her in ways she couldn't imagine.

Arizona didn't feel anything at that moment, she was just so fed up, but the minute she heard a silence fall between them she knew something was wrong. She then turned around to look at the brunettes face and she saw there were tears streaming down her face. She immediately felt a ping in her heart, she was shocked at first seeing the brunette crying, she had never seen the brunette cry before.

"Are you...Are you crying?"

"I... uh I haven't changed but you uh you need to understand something." she said slowly walking in circles. "But if you feel like I have changed, you need to know that, that means that you changed me. Did you hear me Arizona?" she said stopping in front of the blonde and staring her in the eye.

"You changed me. If I am a monster than you have yourself to thank."

"I did an awful thing but that was ten years ago you need to get over it Calliope. I have been paying for that all my life Callie. I have been unhappy and miserable for all these years. Trying to please you and trying to please my family, it is tough Callie." she said holding back a sob.

They both had tears streaming down their faces, they both needed each other so much yet it felt like something was holding them back, it felt like someone was building a wall in between them and every time they saw each other it kept getting higher and higher.

"I feel like I have failed you in ways that I can't even explain, but I have trying my everything to make things right. But you left me Callie, you left and never looked back. You never came back to Miami. You just left." the blonde was now uncontrollably crying, she hated feeling this way. She promised herself that she wouldn't ever be this vulnerable ever again but then again this was Callie. Her Callie.

"You chose your father over me." she said a bit louder than she meant.

"He is my father Callie." the blonde challenged in an even louder voice.

"After everything, everything that he has done to me. EVERYTHING. I don't care whether he is your child, you chose that monster over me. I gave you a chance in the morning for you to give us a chance to even be in the same page again, and you chose him. You chose him again Arizona." Callie was now trembling in anger or was it sadness?

"I would never ask you to chose between me and Lucia Callie. Never I don't ev-"

"You wouldn't have to ask me Arizona because it would always be you. You watched while your dad call me a whore, I-"

"Why are we even fighting Callie. Tell me why are we fighting. I don't know what we were even fighting about. I loved you and a couple of hours ago I thought I did but I am not too sure anymore." the blonde said in low sad tone. She moved from where she was standing and went to go sit down in the single bed that was in the cell.

Callie stood motionless, hearing those words come out of Arizona's mouth. All this time she had been the one on the constant attack, all these years she had hated what Arizona did to her but now hearing those words come out of her mouth she wondered if it was too late. After composing herself, she quietly walked over to where Arizona was sitting.

The blonde could fill the bed dip but she made no move to look. They both didn't know where to start. Arizona was sitting tightly fidgeting with her hands trying to keep warm, she wasn't sure whether it was the cold room they were in or it was the tense atmosphere but the blonde was freezing. Callie noticed this and she took both of the blondes hands and held them tightly in hers.

Although the room was dark, and the only light shining into the cell was from the small window from the top of the cell, Callie could clearly see the blonde. Every one of her facial features were illuminated beautifully, her sharp nose, and tiny mouth, this natural innocent look of the blonde reminded Callie of when they first started dating.

"Do you remember when we stole Mrs McKiney's banana's to feed Aria's pet monkey that we were supposed to be 'baby sitting'" the brunette said with a hint of a laugh.

The blondes head immediately shot up and looked at the brunette as if she was crazy, why was she bringing this up. The brunette carried on speaking with a small happy glint in her eye "You insisted that monkeys only ate banana's, and you just wouldn't let up, and I remember we didn't have any banana's at home because no one at home liked them, so you said we should go steal Mrs Mckiney's, I thought it was the most ridiculous thing in my life."

"In the movies monkeys always eat bananas Callie, I don't know what world you live in."

"I don't know what movies you watch honey but in my movies the monkey is always high." she said matter of factually.

"The movies you watch Calliope...Rated R and they should come with at the very least ten warnings" Callie laughed at how ridiculous the blonde was being. "There is nothing wrong with my movies mkay?"

"mmkay...?" the blonde said eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Why are you telling me this? Why do you all of a sudden want to be nice to me, when you have done everything in your power not to be? Was it because of what I said earlier when I said that I-" Callie cut her off before she could finish.

"Did you know that I moved to LA?" the Latina said in a high pitched voice, the blonde remained quiet just looking at her, "Yeah when I left Miami, I moved to LA and I waited tables." the look on Arizona's face was comical, she could never imagine the infamous Lucia Torres' child waiting tables.

"Oh yeah now just imagine my moms reaction" the brunette was now laughing uncontrollably, "she...she was terrified" they were both now laughing leaning against the wall. They finally stopped laughing, when Callie decided to speak again.

"I just stopped you know. I started painting, designing and doing everything art related." she said with a smile. "You really did that?"

"Uh yeah I was broke and I had no money and I was free. I was having the time of my life, I was smoking weed day in and day out and I was painting. My mom was still pissed that she lost her company, she didn't want to talk to me. " Callie said laughing,"One month in and it wasn't fun anymore. I had bills, I needed a job so I tried a waitressing gig. Worst experience of my entire life. Broke plates everyday, and they had the nerve to say I had an attitude can you believe them?"

"Uh Calliope I hate to break this to you but uh you have a tiny attitude problem."

"Yeah right! I was an awesome waitress."

"mmhm mmhm..." the blonde said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry." Callie said after a long peaceful silence.

"For what?"

"For leaving. One look at you that day you first walked in to T&A, and I started asking myself how I survived all these years without seeing your beautiful face."

"What exactly are you saying Callie?" she said in a hopeful tone."

"I'm saying, that sometimes love is not enough." seeing the disappointed look on the blondes face she quickly added "I'm saying I love you and we can be friends." she added with a smile.

"Friends?"

AN: I don't know...I don't think they can be just friends what do you guys think?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews...I read all of them and take them to heart. All the questions you have, I try not to answer them in my AN but rather have the story answer them for me. So I do answer the questions but rather through story format. If you would like me to answer them in my AN then just hit me up with a review asking for that. Thank you again guys.

Chapter Twelve

"Hey office boss. friend."

Arizona's head was popped into Callie's office, the brunette looked up from what she was typing with a dazzling bright smile.

"Come on in, I don't want to just see your face, I want your body too." seeing the playful look on the blondes face, "Could you take your head out of the gutter please." she said as the blonde walked into her office.

Arizona held up her hands in a way of surrendering, "Hey hey hey, I didn't say anything, So I guess that you should take your head out the gutter." she took a seat on one of the office chairs in front of Callie's desk. They were silent for a moment.

"So uh I haven't seen much of you since our stint in prison." The blonde inquired, trying to see exactly what lines to tread through.

"I've been around, you could say." Callie added with a forced smile.

"You've been hiding right?" Callie looked away from her avoiding eye contact, "And you've been avoiding me." she stated.

"For the past three weeks I have been the hot topic in the office break room. I walked in there the other day and conversation just stopped. Like I mean they literally just stopped and looked at me. So I am hiding."

"Since when did you start caring about what other people think of you? Mmmmhm?" she said with a small smile.

"Oh I don't care what they think of me but uh I uh.." she faltered with finishing the sentence, Arizona looked at her willing her to finish "I just don't want people thinking things ya know?"

Arizona understood what she was saying but didn't know what to think or feel about what she was saying. "Is the thought of other people thinking we are together, that awful to you Calliope that you have to hide from your own employees? Because if that's the case then I will lea-"

Callie stood up and cut her off before she could finish off what she was saying, she walked over and stood next to the chair that the blonde was sitting in. She wanted to take the blondes face into her hands but thought that, that would be too much, she wanted to take her hand into hers but decided against that too. So for there was now a awkward moment and both could feel it.

"Arizona. I just don't want you to be in the middle of every single disaster that is in my life right now. I need for our friendship to work because this is our last chance."

"I also need for us to work Callie because frankly I am not getting younger and I need for my life to stop being about only you. I need to focus on my career, you already successful and established Callie and me...I just..." Arizona was getting frustrated with her life, everything was just spiraling out of control. She needed a constant in her life, and she was hoping that it would be Callie, but at this rate that things were going she now didn't know.

Callie could sense and feel the frustration coming out of the blonde. She immediately crouched in front of her and turned the chair so that she was facing her. "I know that uh this is hard and this is tiring. But we both caused a riot a month ago, stopping traffic, crashing cars, prison stints and love declarations. It's too much for me, I'm trying my best to just move past what happened between us. I'm..I'm trying to not lo-" before Callie could finish what she was saying the door to her office opened, she jumped up ran

"YO Torres, you will not believe what I they wrote about you this time. Apparently your mate Jenny is just a teensy bit pissed?" Mark shouted from the door still looking at his ipad not noticing that he interrupted. When he looked up he could see from the Latina's face how agitated she was. His associate was wringing her hands, obviously finding the floor very interesting and his best friend was paging through blank empty pages that were on her desk.

Mark smirked obviously realizing that he disturbed something either emotional or sexual. He was hoping for the latter. "Ladies..why you wound up tight? Am I disturbing something? Were you about to feel her up Torres, cause that would mean I arrived at the perfect time."

"Mark is there something you wanted." the Latina answered a bit irritated with her friend.

"Oh I was just wondering where my lapdog was, she has some tasks that she needs to complete for me, but if you two are busy then, I'm just going to..." he said with a wide smile and pointing at the door.

"Mark, could you not." Callie said noticing the disapproving look from Arizona.

"Well Blondie. I need you to prepare for MY deposition with Pure Water Pty(Ltd), set up the camera and make sure we have enough copies for all parties.

"Can't you have your assistant do that? " the brunette asked. "No, It's fine Calliope, it's uh my job."

"Callllliiiopee?" Mark snickered. "We can talk later" Arizona said as she stood up and quickly left the office closing the door that was slightly ajar.

Mark looked at his friend now that the blonde was gone, she had this look on her face. He had seen glimpses of that look ever since he met her, when she was with her wife, with her daughter and when she was in court. And now he saw that look whenever she was with the blonde and he didn't like that one bit. Callie knew that Mark was on to her and everything she was feeling she

"You are married."

"She wants a divorce Mark."

"You have a child."

"Oh you mean the child that she won't let me see."

"Well if you stopped all this nonsense, you would have them both in your life." he said in a agitated stern voice.

"Mark just listen to me." she pleaded. She wasn't sure why she was pleading to Mark, was she trying to compromise with herself or with the situation? "NO, Callie. She is a junior associate, a child with absolutely no experience."

"You don't know anything about this, we have a history together that you know absolutely nothing about. I love that 'child' ,we have a connection. Now I am not doing anything with her okay? We are just friends. And even if I was doing something with her it is none of your business. This is my company, my relationship and my life so BUTT OUT Mark." she was now getting pissed and soon entering the point of no return. Mark could see the anger slowly making it's way into her, he knew that he had to chose his next words carefully.

"Torres."

"Mark..."

"I rest my case." he said surrendering the topic, choosing to keep his friendship rather than winning an argument.

"Why rest your case so early counselor, the heat too much for ya?" he moved closer to her, and gave her a hug. He hugged her tightly for a couple of minutes. At that moment Callie felt like all of her life stresses melted away with that hug, she didn't realize how much she needed it until that moment. "I love you kid. And whatever you need for me to do, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you Mark." Callie said in a hoarse voice, as she let go of him.

"Sort your life out Callie before it's too late"

* * *

"Calliope Torres as I live and breathe. Is this really you." Addison said as she sat down in the table that the brunette was already seated in at a Cafe that was situated in the corner across the street.

"I missed you too Addie." she sarcastically replied.

"Is it just the two of us today?" she asked looking at the four seat square table that they were sitting in. "Uh Cristina is supposed to meet us but she is still held up in court, apparently Meredith was also supposed to join us." Callie laughed looking at the distasteful look on Addie's face. "Relax she won't show if Cristina's not here. So I guess it's just the two of us for now." she added with a smile.

"Boy am I grateful that I don't have to deal with that twelve year old." the redhead scoffed. "Would you please get over it, that Derek triangle you had going on is so last season." Callie said laughing.

"Where have you been miss thang?" Addie asked as she opened the menu. Callie just wanted to have a relaxed day and not deal with any of the things she had yet to sort out, so she didn't want to answer Addison's question because she knew that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to lie to her friend. Fortunately for the Latina she was saved by the waiter who came to their table to take their order. Their table was at the back of the restaurant in the corner so only a couple of people would be able to see them.

Callie specially booked this table because she was a bit tired of the eyes constantly staring at her whenever she was in public. "I will have the Caesar salad and a tall glass of red wine please." her friends head popped up from the menu with a raised eyebrow, "Don't judge me Addie, I know it's midday and I still have to go back to the office but you should be grateful that it's only wine, right now I could use a scotch...neat."

"No judging here." her friend answered. Addie placed her order before looking at her friend. She could see the stress lines on her forehead, teabags under her eyes due to lack of sleep and she lost a huge amount of weight, she also couldn't get over the fact that Callie ordered a salad she usually ordered the unhealthiest meal on the could see that something was bothering the Latina but could also sense that she didn't want to get into it. So she decided to talk about her screwed up life.

"I think I've hit rock bottom."

"Why?" Callie said glad for the change in topic. "I'm sleeping with Karev."

"Who is Karev?"

"Callie you really need to get out of that office and know the people that work for you. Karev is the finance department associate, I believe you call him CK because of the Calvin Klein campaign he did during law school."

"Oh CK. Uh isn't he hot or something?" Callie said distractedly as she answered a text she received in her phone. Addison snatched the phone from her hand, "Could I get some respect please? We are having a conversation here."

"Sorry" the brunette mumbled. "That was my mother texting and asking me if am I still locked up with Barbie." she said using her hands to make air quotation marks.

"I can't believe she left you in prison to the hands of Erica Hahn." Addison said laughing. "She not only left me in prison she freaking left the country, said she has business to take care of. I believe her last words to me were "Don't have sex in prison darling, try to keep the little dignity you have left"" she did not say that Addison said laughing loudly and attracting a couple of peoples eyes.

"Could you lower your voice please i don't need people looking at me." Callie whispered harshly. "I'm sorry Cal, really I am." she said trying her best not t laugh. "But your mom is a boss though."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Neither can I." The waiter dropped off their food and drinks. "So did you bribe Erica to let you go." Addie asked curiously. She was wondering how the blonde and the brunette managed to get out of there with just a slap on the wrist because Erica was known for giving out maximum punishment.

"My mother took care of it."

"What do you mean 'she took care of it'?" Addie asked now nervous, exactly how powerful are the Torres women.

"I have no idea. All I know is I am grateful I didn't have to spend another night in that cell. It was cold, dirty and just plain nasty."

"Well don't you want to know how exactly your mother 'handled' this case. I mean what if it's illegal stuff Callie, do you want that on your record?" Addison was still shaken up with how things were handled. It was as if she was getting a glimpse into Callie's world and she wasn't liking it.

"Okay. If I tell you this I need you to promise to keep it between me and you. " she said looking into the redheads eyes. "Uh ok-okay" Addison hesitated before she answered. "Well Erica and I have a history, we went to the same school but she was a couple of years ahead of me. We were always competing because we always found each other in similar cases. Till we met head on in the Robbins case."

"Robbins case? Thee Robbins case? Do you mean the case that made your entire career?" before Callie could answer the redhead, she heard Arizona's laughed muffled with another woman's, she could hear that they were in the restaurant but wasn't sure where. She re-positioned her chair to move to the left, she finally was able to see the blonde sitting with another tall, skinny honey-blonde haired woman. They were both laughing at something and holding hands. Holding hands. Arizona was holding hands with someone else.

Addison was now looking at the direction that Callie was looking at. She smirked when she saw the jealous look that her friend was now wearing. "What are looking at there Cal?" she asked with a hint of humor.

"Nothin-nothing. So what was I saying?" the brunette answered. "Her name is Teddy Altman."

"What?" the Latina asked clearly confused at what Addison was saying. "The woman laughing with Arizona. Her name is Teddy Altman."

"Arizona? I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about"

"Do not play dumb with me Calliope Torres or else I will walk over there and invite them over to join us." Callie's mouth opened animatedly "You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me." the redhead dared.

"Fine okay okay I was looking at their table. Are you happy now?"

"No, why would I be happy because of your pathetic-ness? You are pathetic Torres." the blonde said as she took a sip from her drink. "Says the person who is sleeping with CK." Callie said with a wide smile. "Oh at least he is good in bed. When was the last time you got some Cal? Huh?" seeing the blank look on her friends face, the redhead added "That long huh?"

"You just hit below the belt. That's not fair Addie" Addison laughed at the pout the Latina had on her face. After a brief silence the Latina decided to just ask or else Addison would torment her till forever. "How do you know this Teddy?"

"Callie. You need to get out of Torres World where only you and your mom live in." Callie scoffed "I am serious Cal. Do you even know the name of the receptionist on the first floor who greets you every morning"

"Of course I do." she scoffed. "Oh yeah? So what's her name?"

"It's Ari-Morga-Nico- you know what just answer the question." the redhead just shook her head "We worked together in my previous firm. I think she is still a paralegal there. She is a really great person."

Addison noticed that Callie was not listening to her, she was looking over at the blondes table. Callie was getting irritated with the way that Teddy was looking at Arizona, how she kept touching her hand, and so she did what anyone in her position would do. She stood up and decided to walk over to their table, she couldn't believe that Arizona was dating a paralegal, what about her?

Addison could see the look on Callie's face, she knew that look, that look meant trouble. "Callie don't even think about it." Addie said but it was a bit too late because the Latina was already on her way. So she stood up and followed her.

Arizona was still laughing at something that Teddy was saying when she heard a voice "mmhm mmhm" Callie said staring down the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Callie...and Addison." the blonde said in a high pitched guilty voice.

"Ladies." Callie said coldly looking at Teddy. The taller blonde felt a shiver down her spine from the cold, freezing, ground swallow me kind of look that was being thrown to her from the brunette. Callie Torres was already intimidating by just being alive and breathing but now with the added stare, Teddy wanted the ground to just swallow her up. "Hi.." Teddy said in a meek low voice.

Addison could see how scared Teddy was and Callie was having fun with intimidating the poor woman, so Addison stumped at the brunettes foot willing her to stop whatever she was doing. "Ow" Callie yelped feeling Addison's stiletto grind into her shoe.

Arizona noticed the interaction between the two women and snickered. "What was that for?" Callie whispered to the redhead in a not so quiet manner. "Don't even pretend that you don't know." Addison said to her then turned to face the women that they rudely interrupted. After a few seconds of awkward quietness, Arizona decided to speak up. "So is there anything I can do for you boss."

"Boss?" Callie scoffed not believing that the blonde just said that. Was she trying to hide them? Wait is there even a 'them' to hide? But the blonde never called her 'boss' before. This was just confusing. "I don't know Arizona is there something you can do for me?" Callie said.

The blonde was now so confused. What exactly was Callie's problem? Was she-? No way? Callie never gets jealous. So she couldn't possibly be..."Nope. Nope there's nothing to uhm" realizing that she was being rude, Arizona decided to introduce Teddy. "Oh I am so sorry, this is Teddy Altman, Teddy these are my bosses Callie Torres and Addison Forbes Montgomery"

"Teddy and I go way back don't we Teds?" Addison said pulling her into a hug. "Well we don't know each other at all now do we?" Callie added sarcastically rolling her eyes. Arizona was getting tired of Callie's attitude. "Is there something in particular that you wanted from me?" Arizona challenged

Callie was now sensing a bit of anger coming from the blonde, when she came over she had merely acted on impulse, and it was now becoming clear that she was jealous. So she found herself being stared at by three women all asking answers, "I actually came to speak to your friend.."

"ME?" "Teddy?" Really?" all three women said together.

"Yes you Ms. Altman." Callie said now looking at Teddy.

'Why me?" the blonde squeaked out. Arizona was now curious as to what Callie was going to say to her friend, how did she even know Teddy?

"I have heard a lot of things about you and what an astounding paralegal you are, and I was wondering if you would mind joining us at Torres and Associates?" Callie added with a smile, she surprised herself at how fast she thought of that.

"I uh don't know what to say." Teddy chocked out. She looked at Arizona and back to Callie, and she knew a little bit of info about these two and she knew exactly what Callie was doing. She knew that the brunette thought that she was dating Arizona and she wanted to keep an eye on her, and the taller blonde didn't like the thought of that. She had been rejected countless times at T&A and she wanted to be hired on merit not this way.

"Well Ms Torres I have to say this is an unexpected surprise, but I'm not too sure of your intentions. Do you want me for the job or just to keep tabs on me?" Teddy asked with an arched eyebrow. Addison was snickering next to Callie but immediately stopped when Callie gave her the side eye. Arizona was also shocked at her friends attitude but more amused at Callie's reaction.

"Ok Ms Altman, offer is off the table, I was-" as she was talking Addison elbowed her slightly and subtly pointed to the entrance of the restaurant. When Callie looked over she noticed Jenny walking in wearing shades, "Crap" Callie said as she calmly took backward steps from Arizona's table. She went to her table to pick up her purse and headed for the back exit, which goes through the kitchen.

Callie was hiding outside the kitchen door at the back entrance of the Cafe. She laughed at herself and how ridiculous she was being.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres." she turned and made eye/shade contact with Jenny.

"Grown ass woman who is supposedly a lawyer, hiding outside near a dumpster just to avoid a woman." Jenny said with a weak smile. Callie looked at her and how awful she looked and the guilt went straight to her heart.

"I am so very sor-"

"Save it Torres. I know you said you don't date or do relationships but I went ahead and put myself in that situation anyways."

"No it's not like that I swear it's just-"

"You have a history together right? I know and that's why I'm saying don't apologize." the model said.

"How do you? How do you know that?" Callie said shocked.

"I told you to stop with the acting surprised thing, I mean you can't be Callie Torres and still expect people not to know stuff about you. AAAAAND it's all over the internet, seems like your 'lover' was screaming about your past that day." she said with a bitter voice.

"Jenny."

"It's fine Callie. I mean I just saw you sneaking out when I walked in and if I wasn't so heart broken I would have died with laughter. How can you run so quick with those ridiculous heels that you have on?" Jenny chuckled looking at Callie's shoes.

"You are going to make some woman very happy one day." Callie said with a serious face as she took of Jenny's sunglasses and wiped away the lone tear on her cheek.

"So are you going to stop running when you see me? Because I jog every morning and I know you jog too and we are bound to see each other and there aren't many bushes in Laxi" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"We could run together?" Callie offered.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hi my friend." Callie said entering the associates cubicle. Everyone's face was shocked at seeing her there as she hardly moved from the exec's space.

"Hi there friend." Arizona shocked but not wanting Callie to see, so she just smiled politely. "What are you doing here?" Arizona said looking around at the other first year associates and noticing their disapproving faces. After that prison stint she did with Callie she was now on everyone's hate list, although they never showed it too scared of what Callie might do to them.

"I want to invite you out for some friendly dinner tonight. Think you can make it?" Callie said with a bright smile.

"Uh yeah sure what time?"

"Hows seven?" Callie said now sitting on top of Arizona's desk. "Seven is good. " Arizona said trying not to look at Callie's long sexy legs, which was proving to be difficult as the brunette was swinging her legs and her skirt was riding up. It was getting hot.

"Is this to make up for the Teddy thing that happened the other day?" Arizona asked. "What Teddy thing?" Callie asked confused.

"You know my friend that rejected your job offer, at the Cafe we were in? Ring any bells?" the blonde said as she stopped typing and looked up at her 'friend'  
"Oh that, uhm no don't care about her. Even forgot about that, that happened."

"Mmhm okay." the blonde said. Seeing that everybody was now not only staring but listening to what they were talking about Callie took that as her queue to leave, she stood up "I'll meet you at Tiff's right?" Callie confirmed again with Arizona to which the blonde nodded.

They both left the cab with their shirts buttoned down and bra straps on the way down. They had left Tiffany's after having one too many drinks, they called a cab over to pick them out and they had just had a hot, steamy make out session in the cab, on the way over to Arizona's. Fortunately for both the cab driver and them, Arizona's place was not too far.

The minute they jumped into the cab Arizona's hands were all over Callie. It really had been a very long time. They had a nice quiet dinner, they had talked about everything that didn't involve the past, they made jokes and reminisced about the past. After dinner, they decided to just chill and relax at the bar and that's when the shots kept coming. Until the bartender felt that they had, had enough.

They were now outside Arizona's door and Callie was now topless her shirt somewhere outside in the bushes, Arizona's jean zip and buttons were undone, but at least she still had her shirt on, but it was also undone.

"Arizona open thheeee door" Callie slurred. "It is open." the blonde laughed.

"If it was open you wouldn't be still outside." Callie said now freezing.

"Calliopeeee someone locked the door." the blonde said pushing the door and it not opening. "Honey I believe you did that. You know what just give me you keys" Callie demanded as she made her way over, she took the bag and took out the keys and quickly opened the door. Before she even closed the door, Arizona's lips were on hers, it was a drunk and sloppy kiss which Callie quickly reciprocated.

They tried making their way upstairs but they kept bumping into things, they broke two lamps already and they were laughing the whole time. Arizona kept thinking that she was about to have drunk meaningless sex with her 'friend' and that in turn kept making her laugh, while Callie was thinking that she was breaking every rule she ever made for herself. Sex with the help, sex with Arizona, Robbins, Robbins.

By the time they reached the blondes bedroom they were both naked, they stood still for a while just looking at each other. Callie's eyes were blurry from all the alcohol so she could hardly see the blonde, and so was the case with Arizona. They slowly made the way to the bed, with Arizona on top of the brunette. They started with slow kisses, a peck here and there but they could both notice that something was amiss. Something had changed from the stairs to the bedroom.

Arizona was nibbling Callie's neck, the brunette's eyes were open and looking up at the ceiling. 'This feels wrong' Callie kept thinking. Yet she willed herself to just shut her eyes and forget about what happened in the past. Arizona was now sucking and Callie's full toned breast yet, she could feel how stiff the brunette was. She could hear Callie holding in a moan and trying her best to be silent.

After twenty minutes of excruciating, unpleasant and non-responsive sex. They both lay next to each other, facing up at the ceiling eyes wide open. After another fifteen minutes of silence Callie started laughing, Arizona joined her. They both laughing so hard with tears in their eyes.

"That was the worst sex of my life" Callie said in between the laughing.

"Talk about awkward vibes" Arizona added.

"What happened?" Callie asked trying to stop herself from laughing but thinking about what just happened she started laughing again, "Just shut up Calliope." the blonde said in a joking manner.


End file.
